Violet Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
by klsklskls
Summary: Violet Potter, Harry's twin, sent Harry to live with a forgotten relative on Lily's side, rescuing him from the abuse. But, what will happen when they see each other, after three years, on the train? What will their first year be like? CURRENTLY BEING EDITED. CHAPTER TWO IS DONE.
1. The Zoo

**Author's Note: This is your basic twin fic. I found that there were actually quite few of these, and thought I'd give a spin. Constructive criticism is welcome, just being rude is, well, rude. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does.**

* * *

The sky was dark, the moon gone, and the stars blotted out by the light pollution. The only light in the prim streets of Private Drive where the street lamps, and the beady eyes of a tabby cat, sitting stiffly on a brick wall. All of the inhabitants had soundly gone to sleep, ignorant of the historical events that had just happened, and scorning the weirdos that had been all over the city.

With a soft pop, a man appeared on the street, apparently oblivious of the fact that everything from his half-moon spectacles and twinkling eyes, to his long cloak was unwelcome there. His name was Albus soon, mysteriously, all sources of light disappeared, besides the stiff cat's eyes, and the old man's spectacles. He turned to the cat.

"Minerva, I should have known you would be here." The cat jumped down from the wall, transforming midair into a strict looking woman, with a tall pointed hat sitting on her head. Albus shook his head fondly as she stared penetratingly at him. Minerva had been sitting out there for a reason, and she was going to get what she wanted. "Why aren't you rejoicing?" Albus questioned.

"Rejoicing! The idiots have been making such a struggle that even the muggles have noticed. Flocks of owls. Shooting stars. They've been flocking the streets, swapping gossip." It was obvious this is why she had been waiting out on the wall for the entire day. "They're saying that You-Know-Who has finally been defeated."

"It certainly seems so." Albus said, sadly. She gasped.

"They're also saying that James and Lily are… that they're dead. And," She rushed on, "That the twins are the ones who defeated him." Minerva looked at him, clearly hoping that he would deny it, saying it was codswallop. But Albus merely nodded, the twinkle gone from his eyes. A tear escaped Minerva's eye.

"James and Lily!" She cried. "But how, Albus? How, after all of the most powerful wizards failed, did the twins succeed?"

He looked at her gloomily. "We will never, we may only guess. They were left with, actually, you will see..." He checked his pocket watch, which had many symbols, moons, planets, stars, letters, and numbers, but which obviously made sense to him, because he said, "In fact, they be here, momentarily."

"You can not mean… Albus you can't leave them here! These muggles are despicable. They have an atrocious son, and, and, Albus! Harry and Violet will be famous in our world! I wouldn't be surprised if this day was know, from now on as The Potter Twin Day! Every kid will want to be like them!"

"Exactly. Famous for something they can't even remember, something that happened before they either talk or walk. That could blow up anyone's ego. It's much better that they are raised here. Besides, I've written Petunia a letter that explains everything." Albus shrugged.

"Albus! You can't explain something like this in a let- What is that?" Minerva looked up at the sky, where a bright light was growing bigger.

"Hagrid. He's bringing the twins and is," He checked his odd watch again, and shrugged,"A little behind schedule, but otherwise, great!"

"You thought it was… wise to trust Hagrid with something as valuable as the twins?" Minerva's tone wasn't incredulous, just confused.

"My dear, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Albus looked in her eyes seriously.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," Minerva conceded, "Just that he _can_ be a little careless." She looked uneasy as the light grew and grew, until it became a giant motorcycle, which landed with a loud _THUD! _on the ground. A huge man with a wild dark brown beard climbed off of the vehicle, his arms cradling to babies.

"Everything went smoothly, I assume?" Albus questioned.

"Fine. I picked these two ou' of the- the ruined house, and Sirius le' me borrow the bike. Li'l Harry fell asleep as we flew over London." Hagrid handed the small children to Albus, one whose eyes were closed, and another whose deep violet eyes wide open. Suddenly, Hagrid howled, like a wounded dog.

"Shush!" Minerva hissed, "The muggles will hear you."

"Sorry," Hagrid spluttered, "Bu', it's jus', Lily and James!" He howled again.

"Yes, yes. Now, be quiet." Minerva hushed him, and moved over to look at the twins as Albus placed them on the doorstep. She gasped softly when she saw them. Carved into both of their foreheads was a lightning scar. She turned to Albus. "Will it ever heal?"

"Not likely, and even if I could do something, I wouldn't." He said, predicting her next question, "Scars come in handy. I happen to have under my knee that is a perfect map of London under…" He trailed off, under Minerva's withering gaze. "Well, everyone say their goodbyes." As the odd threesome left, the violet eyed baby finally drifted off into the realm of sleep, not aware that she, and her brother would be soon woken up by the screams of their aunt.

And all around Britain, people were whispering in secret, "To the Potter twins, who defeated You-Know-Who!"

* * *

A miniscule girl, perhaps three, sits with a book in her lap.

"Violet!" A sharp voice calls. The girl shuts the book, quickly placing it back on the shelf, and hurrying to her aunt standing in the door of the classroom.

"Sorry, ma'am." She murmurs, looking at her shoes.

* * *

Five years later, a tall blonde woman showed up. She started crying to the twins' Aunt Petunia.

"You don't want them! Please Tuney, let me have them!" Her voice was thick with hope, and tears streamed down her face.

"I was chosen! I have them, and I will keep them!" Aunt Petunia smiled cruelly. "Leave!"

Stumbling through the tears, the woman left, neither women noticing the little eyes following them, nor the whispering.

"Go Harry."

"No, I can't leave you!"

"Yes, you can." Tiny bandaged hands shoved a tiny body out the door, Aunt Petunia still oblivious. "You can convince that lady to get me."

"Violet!"

"Goodbye." She shut the door, watching as the boy ran through his tears towards the lady. She heard Aunt Petunia come over to investigate, and ran for their cupboard. Her cupboard.

She didn't eat for a week.

* * *

Every morning, small eyes opened, every time with the same hope. _Harry didn't forget me. They will be here this time. I'll get out of here._

Every night, dull eyes lit with the thought, that tomorrow, it would be tomorrow.

* * *

A loud banging right next to my ear caused me to bolt straight up, slaming my forehead into the dented edge above my bed. My eyes adjusting to the darkness, I recognized the room. I had been having the most wonderful dream, with London soaring beneath me, and I was in this giant flying motorcycle.

My Aunt shouted at me through the thin wall, as I got dressed quickly, "Wake up! It's my precious Duddykins birthday, nothing can go wrong." Dudley's birthday. My eyes widened as I sped up. Things were worse today.

Loud, high-heeled footsteps clacked away from the small doorway as pulled on my final article of clothing. Turning to my left, I grabbed my shoes that I had washed the day before, finally getting the blood out, brushing aside a small spider. I look at the empty space beside me, allowing myself a moment to remember the mess of hair, bright green eyes. I let myself trust him, my brother, but I got me nowhere. At least he was safe. Wiping my unshed tears aside, I quickly pulled the closet door open, expertly maneuvering myself in the cloth that hung off my thin 's old clothes.

Dudley rushed around the corner, shoving back into my confinement, before running off in fits of giggles. I exhaled through my nose, trying to disperse the pain in my skull, climbing out.

"Hurry, freak!" Aunt Petunia's comment caused Dudley to laugh again, smiling wickedly.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." I hurriedly walked to the kitchen, and took the spatula from Aunt Petunia where she was making flapjacks, bowing my head when she frowned at me. The tiles were white, and the whole room smelt distinctly of cleaner. Aunt Petunia, a tall blonde woman, looked nothing like me, with her long neck and horse like face.

"Took you long enough!" She said, hitting me with the backside of her left hand. I nearly winced, slumping into myself.

"Sorry ma'am." I said walked over to the couch, where Dudley was struggling to count he presents, each a different color, stacked up into a mountain. He loved presents, and consistently got a multitude of them. I watched as his face reddened, preparing for a tantrum, before turning my attention back to my work. If he threw a fit, the stakes would be higher, Uncle Vernon already having anger that needed to be vented. I paled, stopping the thought before it got further. I concentrated, my focus so much that I failed to notice the conversation going on. Turning off the stove, and moving to set the table, I almost stopped in my tracks when I heard Aunt Petunia, catching myself at the last second.

"-broke her leg, so she can't take the girl." I started shaking imperceptibly. No. Please. Don't make them more angry. Please.

"What?" I gave a small flinch at the anger thick in Uncle Vernon's voice.

"WWWAAAAAHHHHHH! I-It's no-o fa-air. She-e's go-onna ruin EVERYTHING!" I could taste blood, I could smell it. Please.

"Don't cry Duddykins. Mommy won't let that happen." Aunt Petunia turned her head to her husband, clutching her son close. "Maybe she can stay home?" I closed my eyes as I opened the silverware drawer. No. Why today, when the stakes are so high.

"Alone? This TV is new, I can't leave her here with it. What about your friends, the… Williamson's?" My eyes flung open. Not them. They- he, he was worse the Uncle Vernon.

"Vacation. What about Marge?"

"Come on Petunia, you know she hates the girl." Please. Stop.

The doorbell rang, stopping the conversation, and the crying. Aunt Petunia plastered a smile on, making small with Mrs. Peterson as Piers ran to Dudley. Almost immediately after Mrs. Peterson left, the whole family climbed into the Volkswagen. Uncle Vernon stopped me as I was entering the car, pulling me out by my ear.

"No funny business." He snarled, before shoving me into the car.

Dudley's birthday trip this year was to the zoo. The whole place was alive with movement, small children clambering around the whole area, parents with worried expressions as their kids climbed fences to get a better look. I stayed distant from my cousin and his family, avoiding any unnecessary interaction. Tonight would be bad enough already. My eyebrows pinched together at the thought, before I forcibly relaxed them, allowing myself to enjoy the sight of the people. We visited the Mammal exhibit, and saw the big cats, bundles of lithe muscles, covered in sleek fur. They sauntered around the confinement, majestic. Dudley did not seem to have an inclination to stay, so Aunt Petunia hurried their family along.

At lunch, Uncle Vernon had to let me get a meal, or else get suspicious looks, though I would rather spare his wrath and not get the meal. Dudley proceeded to complain his _Knickerbox Glory _did not have nearly enough fudge, and I was given that one, as Dudley ordered a second. I swallowed deeply at the sight of Uncle Vernon clenching his jaw tightly when he looked at the bill.

We then proceeded to the Reptile Exhibit, a gigantic cavernous room. Dudley, Piers, and Uncle Vernon were banging on the glass in between them and a boa constrictor, trying to get it to move. Eventually they moved on, Dudley bored with the snake, though I chose to stay, it following my idea to stay out of my cousin and his family.

"Hello." I mummered, enraptured by the spots lined along its spine. The boa lifted it's head, tilting it slightly to the side, as if confused.

:_Hello_: It hissed back. I jolted. Even if this was my imagination, it was to weird. Uncle Vernon might notices. All of sudden, Dudley pushed my down, leaning against the glass to look at the now moving boa.

"Come on, guys! Look! It's moving!" He shouted, as fear rose up in me. They knew. Everyone knew. My throat closed and I couldn't breathe. No. No. NO!

The glass in front of the Brazilian boa vanished, and Piers and Dudley went toppling into the exhibit.

:_Thanksss, amigo_: The snake hissed, passing me. It snapped at heels as the hallway filled with screams. I turned to my cousin and his friend. The glass had closed, trapping them inside. I felt the fear again.

One look at Uncle Vernon's face made me fear for my life.

**Author Note: I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I'll try to do it as quickly as possible.**

**PS: I edited this Chapter. Likely, the next will not be updated for another day or two.**


	2. The Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does.**

* * *

When I got home, Uncle Vernon pulled me to my room, throwing me inside, and slamming the door. I picked myself up slowly, warily checking for any serious injuries. The grate was shut, so I couldn't see anything, at least until my eyes adjusted, but I could hear.

"-such a sweetheart. He was no problem. He's welcome over anytime." Aunt Petunia filtered through once I had gathered my wits.

"That's lovely to hear. Thank you for taking him." Mrs. Polkiss's voice was sickly sweet as she shut the door. I listened as her footsteps faded, bracing myself when the sound of the engine dissipated. The cupboard door flung open, and my collar was yanked sharply, Uncle Vernon pulling me down to the basement, as my cousin's family watched in disgust. Uncle Vernon pulled the basement door open, carelessly tossing me onto the first landing. I flew through the air, slamming into the wall, staining the porcelain white crimson. Black flashed in my vision, before I blinked it away. He flicked on the lights, a cold melancholic brightness shining out, and the door at the top of the stairs eased shut, as Uncle Vernon aimed a kick at my stomach.

"Get up brat." He spat.

"Yes sir." I through a mouthful of blood, staggering to my feet.

* * *

A while later I was chucked into my room, with the promise of scrubbing the floors when I awoke. Here I would stay, unless I was cooking, or working in some other way. The school became summer vacation, and I remained in my small room. When my ban was lifted, I had lost weight, and though my bones had healed, I had acquired a burn, and a gash along my cheek. I still was working, but I was allowed to walk outdoors, and the door to the cupboard wasn't constantly locked. Life didn't change that much, the only difference being I was permitted to eat the leftovers again.

I exited my room, before the rest of the family was awake, starting breakfast. I measured out the pancake mix, whisking the ingredients rapidly, before starting the bacon and eggs. Within ten minutes I could hear Dudley groggily waking, his movements shaking the house. Aunt Petunia hurried down the stairs, drawing up a sink of water, and pouring gray powder into it. I glanced sideways at her, but stayed silent as she pulled out some of Dudley's old things and threw them in the sink.

Uncle Vernon came down a second later, snarling at me as he passed. He pulled off his ring.

"Get the blood off of it, Freak." He threw it my direction.

"Yes Sir." I replied, catching and pocketing it as Dudley lumbered down the stairs, the wood creaking under his steps.

Dudley had just gotten his Smeltings uniform, and was proudly wearing it around the house, when the postman dropped the mail in. Uncle Vernon, at the sound, lifted his large head from the morning newspaper, which he was reading, at the breakfast table.

"Dudley, get the mail." Uncle Vernon barked, reading the newspaper again.

"Make Violet get it!" Dudley whined, not wanting to lift his obscenely large bottom.

"Violet, get the mail." Uncle Vernon barked, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Yessir." I bowed slightly, tasking small step towards the door, where the mail was lying on the welcome mat. Picking it up, I shuffled through it, looking for explicit things that would get a reaction for my uncle, so that I could maneuver my day around the occurrence. Stopping, I almost halted in the middle of the hallway, staring at a thick, yellowed envelope.

In crimson lettering, it read:

Violet Potter

The Cupboard Under the Stairs

Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey

I tensed my jaw. Uncle Vernon would not like this. I shut my eyes, tensed but resigned. My curiosity of who the letter was from, what it said, was pushed aside, for me to linger on late at night. Returning to the shiny clean kitchen, I handed the mail to Uncle Vernon, having already situated it so that his cheque was in the front, and my letter in the back. I watched his small eyes light at the sight of the money from the corner of my eye, as I plated breakfast. He flicked through the mail, frowning and working his jaw as the came on the last letter. As I turned around, with two plates heaped full, and one english muffin, I saw him blanch, his gaze fixated on the writing. I quickly reflected back to what was on the address. "_The Cupboard Under the Stairs." _My thoughts lingered there momentarily, my figure instinctively hunching at the threat palpable in the room. Uncle Vernon flipped the letter, giving me a brief glance. On the front there was a wax seal, with an "H" pressed into it, decorated with little animals.

I moved to stand in the corner, looking at the floor, observing the family from the corner of my eye. I watched as Uncle Vernon turned a sickly green. I looked on as Dudley narrowed his eyes at his father. I stayed quiet.

Uncle Vernon read the first lines and his voice turned shaky. "Petunia…" Aunt Petunia came over, quickly grasping Uncle's shoulder to steady herself. She inhaled sharply as I walked over, to refill Uncle's coffee, no sugar, a splash of milk.

"I want to see it!" Dudley whined, for the first time being ignored, and not liking it, as I retreated back to my corner.

"Vernon… They knew where she slept." Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to puke, mirroring Uncle Vernon's horrified expression.

"We swore we would stamp it out of her, Petunia. I won't have one in the house." There was a note finality in his voice, along with, of course, the omnipresent anger. He turned towards me, and pursed his lips. "You're moving, freak. You get the room upstairs." I blinked, bowing slightly.

I exited the kitchen, in a daze, crawling into the cupboard, grabbing my sparse stuff and climbing up the stairs, thoroughly confused. I didn't have a bruise. I opened the door to Dudley's second bedroom, and stared blankly at the TV that Dudley had put his foot through when his favorite show had been canceled, the rifle he had bent by sitting on it, all of his broken toys. I quickly placed my stuff on the bare mattress, walking back towards the kitchen, and picking up my list of activities for the day. "_1) Weed the garden." _Pulling up my hair, I stated towards the door, before halting, feeling something in my pocket. Heading back towards the sink, I pulled out Uncle Vernon's ring, and proceeded to struggle to get the blood out of the narrow ridges.

That night I laid in the uncomfortably soft bed that Dudley had used when he was younger, and let my thoughts pick apart the day, releasing my expression to express everything. The letter was to me, about something that Uncle angry. It was a topic they refused to talk to Dudley about.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up, quickly springing out of my bed, startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. I hurried down to the kitchen, starting french toast. My gaze flickered towards the calendar. Three days until my birthday. I served everything to the family, bowing out to receive the mail. Today, the mail brought six of the letters, each addressed with my new residents. I flinched at the sight of them.

"Hurry girl!" Uncle Vernon's voice snapped from the kitchen.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." I walked anxiously into the kitchen, steeling myself. Uncle Vernon growled at the sight of the letters, snatching them from my hands, and ripping them into pieces viciously, before handing them promptly back to me, relieving me of the rest of the mail.

* * *

"Do you know what I like most about Sunday?" Uncle smiled victoriously, eating a biscuit. "Do you? Do you? There's no mail on Sunday's. Not one single blasted lett-" A envelope shot in through the chimney, hitting him promptly on the nose. It was followed by another letter, than another. The house shook under the force of the incoming letters. I quickly ran into the nearby corner, curling into myself, hating myself, wishing it would stop. Wishing-

The letters halted, each promptly picking itself up, and flying from the house. I sighed in relief as they left, though aware that I would get punished. Uncle Vernon grabbed my collar, throwing me in my cupboard, and I heard the lock click.

"Pack up your belongings." He spat. "We're leaving" With that he promptly stomped up the stairs.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" I heard Dudley whimper. Aunt Petunia did not respond, both following Uncle up the stairs.

An hour later, the four of us were shoved into a car, driving quickly along the road. Uncle Vernon would drive one direction for a while, then take a sharp turn, heading in the opposite direction, all the while muttering, "Throw 'em off."

* * *

We stopped at a run down hotel, about three or four hours away. Uncle Vernon seemed triumphant, and Aunt Petunia seemed frightened. The room smelt strongly of mildew, and the floor was hard. In the morning we got a wake up call from the manager, a sour looking fellow, with a Hitler mustache. He looked rather sinister, in a tired, rundown sort of way.

"Good mornin'. Does one of you happe' to be a Viole' Potter? I go' abou' a hundre' of these dow' at the desk." The poor man was flustered and frowning. Uncle Vernon shoved me behind him, and headed down instead. We left that morning.

The entire ride, Dudley complained. "I want a TV! Today is Monday, and the premiere of _SuperMan _is on!" His words eventually registered, and my eyes widened. If he was right, then tomorrow was my birthday. Nothing was going to happen for me, but it's not everyday you turn eleven. My mind drifted to my birthday last year, and I quickly amended that statement. Nothing _good _happened on my birthday.

We drove for another three or four hours, until we were on the coast. The sky was dark and suppressing, shouting that there was a storm coming. Dudley was quiet, his voice tired from all of the one sided conversation. Uncle Vernon exited the car, and the three of us were silent, scared to talk and get yelled at to shut up. It was another ten minutes before Uncle Vernon came back, his thick arms holding onto a brown package like a baby.

"We got a place! It's perfect, and there's a storm tonight." Uncle Vernon seemed happy for the first time in almost a week. "This lovely gentlemen," he gestured to a scraggly man with missing teeth, who Aunt Pet wrinkled her nose at when he smiled. "Has been kind enough to offer us a ride." My eyes searched the surrounding area quickly before coming back to rest at my feet. The only thing on the horizon was a small hut.

Uncle Vernon whacked the back of my head. "C'mon girl." His voice was low. Aunt Petunia pinched my arm as I passed, her sharp nails drawing blood. I kept walking.

**Sorry this took so long.**

**12/28/15- Character adjustments, and added details.**


	3. The Hut in The Storm

**Author Note: I was vacation, so I could write a lot, but now I'm busy again. I would like to quickly thank Justwatchthestars for reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does.**

* * *

We followed the repulsive man along the littered shore, to a decaying dock, which had a rowboat, with peeling light blue paint, and cracked wood, that was gently bobbing in the water. It was in desperate need of a complete remodeling, and I wasn't quite sure how it was possible for it to float. Nevertheless, it fit all of us, barely, and the long package (Did I forget to mention the package? Uncle Vernon bought a long, thin package wrapped in brown paper a little while ago.) The sun had just touched the horizon, colors shattering the blue sky, as the man (_cough _it _cough_) rowed us of the dock. There's such thing as _engines _nowadays, people. Anyway, the wind was blowing my hair everywhere, (I like to wear it down) and I'm pretty sure everyone in the boat got a mouthful, including me. The "boat" was flying every other second, being pushed around by the dark, white capped waves. It would have pretty, if I hadn't been worried about not puking from seasickness.

"So!" Uncle Vernon tried to strike up conversation. I turned, wanting to gare, but not quite sure if I would live if I did. He paled slightly from the hostile silence. "Ummm… How's everyone?" This question started a whole new bout of Dudley complaining, his voice taking a whining tone that meant _Be careful, I hit_. Sometimes, memories are left best unstirred.

"I want a TV! And a phone!" I want food, but does it look like I'm complaining? Of course, I have experience being hungry. "I want food! I'm hungry!" Copier. Besides, you're fat enough, _pig_.

Looking out in front of us, all I could see was a barren rocky island, with a hut. Or, what used to be a hut. Now, it was more appropriate to call it a lean-to. Or maybe a piece of wood. I just hoped that we were staying somewhere, and that we would land stone. My stomach was definitely not feeling any _better._ I wasn't sure how, but it happened to be getting _worse_.

Sadly, however, we did land of the godforsaken island, the boat bottoming out before the bank because of the immense weight. There was this wrench scratching, and lots of yelling.

"It's your fault we're even here!"

"Petunia, it's the girl's fault! I had no choice!"

"I'm hungry! Why are we even here? And what so stinking bad about those letters?" (You said something intelligent, Dudley! I'm so proud of you!)

"We'll get you something to eat soon, Duddykins. And Vernon, you could have picked somewhere more public?"

"They would have found her."

"I'm tired! Can't we get off the boat? Why aren't we moving?" I stared at Dudley. For that matter, as did everyone else. I thought it was obvious. Too much weight.

"Why isn't the blasted boat moving?!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the still-creepily-grinning old man, who just shrugged his scrawny shoulders.

"Too fat." He pointed a scraggly finger at Dudley, and then Uncle Vernon, whose face was rapidly turning a unique shade of purple. "Boat no move." I decided that I like this man. He was smart and blunt. If only he was younger… Sigh.

"How dare you!" Uncle Vernon spluttered, as Dudley stared at the man, wide-eyed. I guess he wasn't used to not being feared. I mean, this is the real world, Duddikins. "Move this boat now! I demand you to!"

The crazy man just shook his head. "Out, fatties. Me, move boat, you, out." He smiled even broader, getting crinkles in the corners of his eyes. Is anyone else getting the feeling that he knows exactly what's happening? That he's doing this on purpose? I really like this man.

Dudley finally realizing that someone had just called him fat, stood up, and lunged at the man. I sat there contentedly as Aunt Pet, and Uncle Vernon lunged to stop him from flipping the boat. I had accepted my fate of death, and was waiting for it to actually happen. I honestly saw in slow motion. First, Dudley tripped over on of the boat's ribs, and soared headlong over the insane grinning man, and into the water (It was hilarious! His expression from 'I hate you' to 'Oh crap!' Just great. I was laughing hysterically on the inside.). I'm pretty sure I laughed, which, if I wasn't going to die of Hypothermia, would be a death wish with in of itself. Then the Uncle Vernon's momentum flipped the boat, and sent us all flying into the chilling water after Dudley. Did I mention that the man was still creepily smiling? He was. And finally, I had to swim to shore, while the rest of my family walked on the tip toes. But, they still got to walk. I was unfairly short (1 meter and 54 centimeters). It was unfair!

The island was small. It consisted mainly of rocks, pebbles, sand, gravel, and the miniscule wooden hut, which in of itself deserves a description. It was two stories high, and not architecturally sound. Sincerely serious. All that was left of the paint job was a speck on the bottom of a board, almost on the inside, from the shatteringly cold, and bri=tual wind, having turned the board inward. The siding _was_ the outside wall, and was pretty much nonexistent, and rotting. The hut smelt of mouse… leftovers, and the wind whistled right through the building. Entering the building, it just got worse. And worse. I was going to die, right before my birthday. Not that anything special happens on my birthday, but you don't turn eleven everyday, as I've said before.

There was a queen bed upstairs, which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pet of course took, and one moldy couch downstairs, which Dudley got (I'm not quite sure how it held him… but even jerks can get miracles, I guess. Now, why can't nice people? We have to work. And yes, I am including myself in that category.). I got the floor, and the moth eaten, thinnest, hole filled blanket, and a promise of death. I know it sounds like I'm joking, but I'm not. I joke to keep things light, see?

I probably would fall asleep, and just not wake up, not painful, like I thought it would be. You see, I had accepted the fact that I would die, when I was eight. My first close-to-death experience, by a eating. Of course. I just didn't think it would be this peaceful, this gentle. We do get miracles sometimes, I suppose. I shiver as I look at the watch on Dudley's arm (It's waterproof.) and smiled. It's remarkable how, when you're dying, every good thing grows so much bigger, and becomes a beacon of hope. I might make it to my birthday. I might turn eleven. I turned and drew a _butiful _cake in the dirt floor, writing 'Happy Birthday!' along the middle. I could think of many things to wish for, but I decided on the same one from last year. _I wish that Harry is happy and safe, and excited for his birthday. _I stared at the digital watch, counting down in my head. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… I blew the dust away. Happy birthday. I survived. A wide smile split my face.

_**Harry, you awake?**_ I sent the thought out, senile thoughts messing up my brain. I actually thought he would respond. I hadn't heard from in years, and I thought he would respond. My smile slipped, only to come back again. I'm eleven. This is something new. I haven't been eleven before, how does it feel? The letters weren't even on my mind, just a big number eleven. A bright spot. The wind was making me shiver harder as the raging storm pick up, water droplets splashing me through the cracks in the walls, giant waves hitting the shores, in the pitch black night. It was like a rhythm, of the thunder and the waves. Loud enough to keep me awake, when I just wanted to go to sleep.

Until… BOOM! The door came crashing down, sending dust everywhere. The silhouette of a giant of a man stood in the doorway, stooping to enter the main room, with the low-ceiling. Maybe he's my hero, I thought, believing I was hallucinating, chuckling at my joke. I saw Dudley sitting up, straight as a board, and heard Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Pet clambering down the stairs. I was still lucid, I decided, huddling into a ball. Sadly lucid.

"Sorry," the man apologized, as he placed the door back upright. "Couldn' get in." He looked awkward, obviously not liking the stares he was getting. Uncle Vernon pointed a rifle at him, probably what was in the package.

"Le-eave im-mmediatly!" Uncle Vernon said shakily, daunted by the humongous form looming in front of him.

"Like a big muggle like you, Dursley, is gonna stop me." The man snorted as he crossed the room in a few strides, grabbing the gun from Uncle Vernon's hands, and tying it in a knot easily. "I was sen' by Dumbledore to deliver Violet 'er lette'." He turned towards the shiver mass that was me, as I tried to remember what the letter was. I felt like it was probably important, if someone had been sent to deliver it, you know. "Violet, the'e you are. Here's your lett- Violet? Violet, are you okay?" What did he say? I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. It was finally time. Goodbye world. Honestly, you haven't been very nice to me. I won't miss you.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Author Note: Thank you Justwatchthestars! You're amazing! Thanks to my first follower, kaykay25, you're fantabulous! This is my longest chapter, 2000+ words. And, um, well, could someone tell me what a beta reader is? I'm sorta new. Anywho…**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything.**

* * *

I saw a soft yellow light, flickering and growing in the distance. It emitted warmth, and comfort. And, honestly, all I could think was _I'm in Heaven? Didn't see that coming. _I was pretty sure that… _not_ heaven's light would be harsher, but it looked weird. Everywhere besides the lights was pitch black, and I couldn't get up, from my lying down position. Are you supposed to paralyzed when you're dead? If I had known that, I wouldn't have died. Not that I had a choice, of course. I wanted to walk towards the light. I was still so cold, bone deep chilled. And oddly enough my eyes wanted to open. But, they _were_ open. Confusing, right?

Being me, I decided to keep my eyes closed. The light was so nice, so beautiful, I didn't want to lose the only kind thing in my life so far, besides Harry. The warmth kept growing, and the light kept getting bigger. It was sort of peaceful, lying (Although, I was stubbornly thinking I was standing) there, in a warm light. Well, peaceful until someone decided to shake me, like big, jerking shakes. That brought me out of my reverie, into…

The real world. A reddish/brown bush of hair was tickling my face, as two humongous, calloused hands shook me. There was a roaring fire going, and one of the soft blankets on my shoulders. I was still in the hut, but not cold. In fact I was warm. But, being shaken. I swatted the tangled mass of hair on my cheek.

"HUH!" A big thud was heard at the hands flew off my shoulders the man behind me fell on his back. Obviously, he didn't expect me to wake/ he didn't know I was awake. I set up, surveying the area. Aunt Pet, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were huddled in a tight corner (like the miserable cowards they are), terrified, and the man behind me was _huge._ Like ten feet huge, I realized as he shakily stood up, then turned to my relatives.

"You're lucky," he said firmly, "She's alive. If no', we would have had a _conversation."_ I got the feeling that it wouldn't be a fun conversation. (I was starting to think it was a pity I was alive. I would have loved to see that… but if I was dead, would I be able to see it?)He softened as he turned to me. "Happy Birthday, Violet. Are you okay?"

"Never been better!" I chirped. Innocent, I was going for innocent. Though, I'm not very good at fake personalities."I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are? You already know me."

"Oh. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at 'ogwarts. 'Course, you know all abou' 'ogwarts." He seemed slightly abashed at forgetting to introduce himself.

"Very sorry, but I'm afraid I don't." I schooled my features into a confused, but sincerely apologetic expression (probably looked like I was grimacing). opened his mouth, confused, but Uncle Vernon got in the way, apparently coming over his fear for the man for a second.

"Stop right there! You will stop talking to my niece right now!" The only time Uncle Vernon called me his niece is when he played the family card. You know, the 'I love her, and I know what's best' one. This was getting interesting. "Petunia and I, we swore we would stamp it out of her the day you left her on our doorstep! You will not tell her anything!"

Mr. Hagrid looked at Uncle Vernon for a few seconds, as if to say _You couldn't stop me if you tried_, before he caught one important detail. "Stamp it ou'? STAMP IT OU'! You grea' prune! Dursley, if I e'er find you, you touched her, I'll, I'll…" He seemed to calm down with the images of crushing Uncle Vernon. "You don' know abou' 'ogwarts, Violet? You never wonde' where your paren's learned it all? Never?"

Honestly, this just made me more confused. What in God's name was he talking about? "Learn what?" I asked, clearly showing confusion, just to stoke the fire a little.

Uncle Vernon turned a beautiful plum. "Stop! Stop! I forbid you!"

Mr. Hagrid eyes grew wide and full of fire as he turned to Uncle Vernon again. "YOU NEVER TOLD HER?! You never told… This makes it harder." He just seemed to blow up, and then deflate, a little more than he was before, getting smaller, sadder. He turned to me, "Dumbledore said it would be hard, difficult' to reach you. I didn't think you didn't know anything." Woah. I thought that went a little far.

"I know Maths and stuff. English." I molded into a pouting face, actually a little, eensy bit injured.

"Yeah," He waved it aside, "I mean abou' our world. Yer paren's world. Yer a witch, Violet." I flinched, visibly offended. Well, then. First you say I'm an idiot, then I'm a witch. We'll just escalate things, huh? "I mean, that came out wrong. You can do _magic, _Violet." Uncle Vernon stood there, frozen, like his worst nightmares were coming true. "Somethin' ever happened when you were angry? Or sad? Yer probably pretty powerful, too…" He paused, then searched in his pockets. "I almos' fergot to give you this." He pulled out my letter, giving it to me. I stared, wide eyed at it, for a second forgetting my act, then slipped back in, clumsily. Yeah. _Smooth like sandpaper._

"For… for me? Thank you, Mr. Hagrid." I gingerly opened it as Hagrid blushed, staring at the inked curved words.

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are excited to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please respond by owl.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

You will need:

A wand

A size 2 pewter cauldron and stand

A black pointed hat

A set of robes

The letter went on and on, list weird things like "Knarkle Ears". I mean, what even is a 'knarkle'? There also were books, and books, and books, and books, and, well, you get the point. I looked at Mr. Hagrid, confused. He seemed happy to see my expression, and winked. At least someone was excited that I was totally lost

* * *

Mr. Hagrid had brought me to London. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure how. I had been staring at the letter the entire time, re-re-re-rereading it. I wasn't a freak. I was normal, in my own special way. It was amazing, like flying in the clouds. I was part of the crowds. I wasn't abnormal. I loved it. By the time I had gotten out of my stupor, I was in central London, walking by Mr. Hagrid. Non-magic people surround me, cutting a clear path around him.

"How are we going to find this in London? I've never seen any stores for… wands, or knarkle ears." I sounded gently confused. I hadn't lost my part yet. Key word, yet.

Mr. Hagrid chuckled. "You'll see, Viole'. You'll see." Inside I was frowning. I didn't like to be kept in the dark. I liked to know my surroundings. But, hey. Whatever amuses the man. He pulled me into a run-down musty bar, where many people with weird clothes and hats sat, with a beverage, some like tea, and some like beer. It depended. The bartender was old and twig thin, but moved around easily, and agilely. Must be a magic bar. I almost wanted to start hopping, despite my dislike for not knowing my surroundings. These people were like me!

"The usual, Hagrid?" His voice was strong, and playful. I liked him almost immediately. Like a grandpa, the type that gives you alchohol for your sixteenth birthday. Senile. Cool.

"Not today, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business." Mr. Hagrid placed an oversized hand on my shoulder, almost causing my knees to buckle.

I swear, I'm not claustrophobic. I'm not scared of stampedes, or people, at all. But the enormous crowd of people that lined up to met me, and shake my hand was terrifying. It didn't show, of course. I was the epitome of polite. Innocent was a facade that I had had a lot of time to practice, and came _almost _naturally. They each gave me their names, and said it was so nice to 'see me again' or 'see me finally'. I must have met everyone there, before pulled me out the back, to a brick wall.

"See, Viole'? Yer _famous._" My heart sunk, and I almost broke into tears. Not normal. I shouldn't have even hoped. I wasn't normal, not at all. Of course, I never was.

"Why?" My voice stayed strong and soft, not betraying that I was dying inside. I'm a freak. "Why am I famous, Mr. Hagrid?"

"Ferst o' all, call me Hagrid. An' I tell you later." He looked uncomfortable, so I backed off. Freak. Abnormal. Different. I almost missed the wall moving too form an arch, and what tiles he tapped, the words were running through my head so fast. And then they stopped.

The world in front of me was amazing. I can't think of another word. Colorful, busy, magical. Amazing. Snippets of conversations flew around like flies.

"Nimbus 2000… Fastest broom…"

"So expensive… Hurry up!"

"I want…"

People in tall pointed hats were everywhere, the word muggle was thrown around so many times, I lost count. Amazing. I loved it here. I felt normal, not like a celebrity. But I was. And, that didn't diminish the pure, utter happiness I felt. This is _me_. I could feel it. I inhaled deeply through my nose, the first real smile, well more like grin, breaking my face. Home. This is what home feels like, joy. My masked slipped, letting myself shine through.

"Oh, can we go here, Hagrid? No, here, first! Wait! Pretty! Oh, look at this! What about here?" I grabbed Hagrid's giant hand, dragging him all around, before realizing one _small _detail. I whipped around, and Hagrid almost ran into me. "I don't have any money Hagrid! The Dursley's will never give me any!" I was going to go back. Back to them. I started to deflate. Dont cry. Why is it always so hard to go back to status quo, after you get a dose of hope?

"You don't think yer paren's lef' you wif nothin'? Ferst stop, Gringotts. The wizard bank. Safest place there is, besides 'ogwarts, o' course." He pointed, as I brightened again, excited. No more waking with more bruises. No more being kicked for passing out, from being thrown to the wall.

"Let's go!" I yelled, getting amused glances as I pulled the giant across the square (honestly, though, I'm famous, though it's crushes my heart. Who cares?), to a large, white, marble building, with 'Gringotts' in huge gold letters on the top. I ran through the looming doors, into the domed hall. Little creatures stood at desks, sealing letters, or writing thingys. They were slightly frightening.

"What are they?" I asked Hagrid softly, my eyes wide, taking in every detail. The elegant glass droplet chandelier above my head, the black speckled white tile beneath my feet. Loving the serenity of this place, just as much as I loved the busyness outside.

"Goblins." Hagrid answered, voice low. "Devilish creatures. Never make a deal with one. They'll find a way out of it."

I smiled, as we walked up to a desk, a gentle smile. Cool. Hagrid, cleared his throat, and the goblin slowly looked up.

His face was a pasty white, his teeth sharp and small, and his voice grating. "Yes?"

"Viole' 'ere would like to enter her vaul'." Hagrid seemed uncomfortable with tiny creature, shifting back and forth, from foot to foot.

"Does… Violet, have her key?" The goblin peered over the light oak desk at me, sneering. Nevermind. Not so cool.

"Oh." The friendly giant turned red, and started rummaging through his pockets. "Got the little bugger 'ere somewhere…" He mumbled, placing an assortment of objects on the counter, stuff like huge dog treats, and open sausages, eventually taking out a miniscule key, and handing it to the goblin. " 'ere it is. Oh, and this is from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid handed the creature (his name plate read Biteclaw) a crumpled letter. "it's abou' You-Know-What, in vaul' You-Know-Which." (No, I don't know what, or which)

Biteclaw raised an eyebrow, before plucking the letter out of Hagrid's hand. He sliced it open with a _long _fingernail, and glanced it over quickly, as I stood there shifting constantly. Come on. Let's get moving.

"Griphook!" I jumped, as Biteclaw yelled for the goblin. He handed Griphook the key, and turned back to his working. Very kind of him, don't you think? The service was admirable.

* * *

The way to get to the vaults was a cold Iron cart with a feeble lap bar. It would have completed the day if a recording had come on and said "Please keep all hands and legs inside the vehicle. Do not exit until the vehicle had completely stopped," but it didn't. I still, however, had my hands up, and was screaming the entire time. While I thought the ride was _extremely _fun, Hagrid looked like he was trying to keep down his lunch. Hehe.

The cart stopped short in front of a door, with an arch of stalactites surrounding it. It didn't look like the most welcoming place, but if it kept my way into Hogwarts (Money), I would accept it. Honestly, if I had to wade through a mile of mud, I would do that too.

"Lamp please." Griphook climbed out of the cart as Hagrid handed him the lamp, and I was right after him. Walking to the door, he entered the key to a discrete slot, and pushed the door open.

Piles. Mounds. Hills. Mountains. Of gold, bronze, and silver. I turned to Hagrid.

"This is mine?" Disbelief was clear in my voice. I had never owned anything that was not a hand-me-down, and yet, this was mine. All along. Would have been useful before.

"All yers." He filled up a bag with coins. "17 silver Sickles to a gold Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle. It's easy enough." He handed me the bag, and walked out. Um. Yeah. 17 what to a what? Okay Hagrid. "Can we go slower this time?"

"Only one speed."

This time, the ride was more rough. More turns, hills, among other things. But finally, we reached the second vault. Griphook walked over, and traced his fingernail (Again, really long) down the door. Clicking was audible from the other side of the door.

"What happens if someone who doesn't work at Gringotts does that?" I asked, sort of scared for the answer. But hey, satisfaction brought the cat back.

"They get pulled in." Griphook looked at me, as Hagrid entered the nearly empty vault.

"How often do you check it?" I'm not quite sure why I asked that question, I definitely didn't want to know.

"Once every 10 years." He replied with a sneer. After, of course, curiosity killed it. I gulped and looked up, just in time to see Hagrid put a small grubby package in his coat, emptying the vault completely. That secure of protection, for one package? Must be an antique that's sentimental, _really _important to some old person.

* * *

The first stop we visited was _Madam Malkin's Robes_, a store full of all sorts of fabrics and clothes. In front of a mirror (that was TALKING! Gotta love magic), was a bleach blond, thin, very thin boy, whose robes were being pinned by a frantic lady. Beside him, was another stool, where I moved to sit in, as Hagrid walked away. He couldn't fit.

Sitting on the wobbly stool, the witch (the magic type) turned to me.

"Just a second, dear. Let me finish." She then promptly turned back to her work, as the boy turned around, noticing there was someone else in the store as well.

"First year at Hogwarts?" His voice was sharp, and precise. In my humble opinion, he sounded like a prick.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Please review!**


	5. The Wand and The Connection

**Hey! So, I'm **_**really **_**sorry I haven't been posting. My ELA teacher had us set a goal, and mine was to write an original story, which is really hard, and I haven't had any time. Just want to say that, OH MY FREAKING GOSH! JustWatchTheStars, you are amazingly fantabulous. Your message really made me happy, and thank you very VERY much. Also, I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at him, a special habit I have when I'm annoyed, and hiding that I'm nervous. "Yes." I hissed the s, enjoy his expression of shock at my quick change in behavior. Don't get me wrong, I was still jumping up and down at the fact that I was meeting someone, with _magic_, that was my age, and actually having a conversation, but who was I to let that on?

"Me too. Do you know what House you'll be in?" He was giving me the impression that he could maintain a conversation without my help, just by himself. Besides, what's a House?

"No." I'll ask Hagrid later.

"Well, nobody really does, but I know that I'll be in Slytherin. I don't think that Ravenclaw is that bad, but imagine being a Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, don't you?" He took a breath, leaving me totally confused. What in the world is Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw? Or… whatever he said after that. You know, the one that sounded wacky, and sorta childish?

"And, don't you think it horrible that they don't allow first years brooms? I think I'll bully Father into buying me anyway, but they won't let us play Quidditch. Do you play Quidditch?" He looked at me. I looked dully back, hiding my utter bewilderment. I mean, honestly, what is up with these names? "I think everyone should play. Do you have a favorite team?" His eyes narrowed. "Or are you that other type?" His voice was quiet and vicious.

"What do you mean?" I stared at him, showing some interest now. So, there was pre-judgement on this other type. I wonder if it's universal, or just prats have it.

"The not wizard-born ones." He sneered, marring his face even more.

"My parents were wizards, if that's what you mean." A prejudice against something they can't change. This was just getting better.

"Good. I don't think they should let the other type in, do you? They-"

"All done, dear." The lady, who had been pinning his robes the entire time, had cut him off, wearing a sour face, to my immense excitement. I had been liking him less and less, which was saying a lot. She turned to smile at me, her mood changing drastically.

"Hello, I'm Madam Malkin. I will be fitting your robes. Please stay still." Waving her wand, a tape measurer and cloth flew into the air. "First year, correct?" I nodded, smiling at the magic. So. Cool.

An hour or so later, I exited the robe shop with 3 sets of robes, and a nice pointy hat. Seeing Diagon Alley again took my breath away, for a second time. All I needed was a black cat, and I'd be the perfect little witch.

Hagrid came stumbling over, pushing to get through the mass of people. I was surprised everyone wasn't just moving out of his way. I mean, I would probably run in the opposite direction, but then again, I'm not used to magic. "Done?" He grumbled. I nodded, smiling hugely at him. "Come on, books." I squealed, and ran. I had once read that "Books are for people who wish to be somewhere else." I love them. The smell. The feeling of them in my hands. The… everything.

_Flourish and Blotts _had these monstrous shelves, that towered over everything, filled top to bottom with any types of books. Literature was in one section, while school and nonfiction books were in another. I opened my bag, and counted my Galleons. 48. So, a wand would cost _at most _twenty, a cauldron would cost probably three, according to the ads, and I could buy a pet with the money left after buying a wand. So… twenty five Galleons to spend on books. I grabbed the biggest book nearby me, and checked the price. My jaw dropped as I stared at it. _One _Galleons. Twenty five books. Two non-educational, thirteen educational. Oh my goodness, I could feel myself drifting away, as I lingeringly walked down the aisle. _The Theory of Potions. Transfiguration: Year 1. Potions: Year 1. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Year 1. Charms: Year 1. Herbology: Year 1. Hogwarts: A History. Potions: Year 2. Transfiguration: Year 2. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Year 2. Charms: Year 2. Herbology: Year 2 Potions: Year 3. Transfiguration: Year 3. Charms: Year 3. Herbology: Year 3. Care of Magical Creatures. Transfiguration: Year 4. Potions: Year 4. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Year 4. Charms: Year 4. Herbology: Year 4. _I counted the books in my cart. Okay, maybe one non-educational. They were all so interesting! The titles weren't, I'll give you, but the topics were! _Defense Against the Dark Arts, _I mean, come one. Maybe the wizarding species lacks a little up there, if you know what I mean? One literature book was grabbed, and I quickly entered the lengthy line that was waiting for me.

One long hour later, I had a huge bag of books on my shoulder, and a fierce desire to get a wand. Grabbing Hagrid's massive hand with both of my tiny ones, I attempted to drag him to the wand shop. Attempted, because he didn't really move until he felt like it. Honestly, I was just happy he moved at all.

The shop had the same sort of shelves as the bookstore, but these were cluttered with boxes reading _Ollivander's_ on them. Cluttered meaning that they were every which way. I wouldn't be able to find a cow in here, nevertheless a wand I liked. I walked into the store, and rung the small gold bell on the desk. _Ting! _Nothing happened. So, of course, I run it again. _Ting, ting! _Was thee man deaf or something? _Ting, ting, ting, TING! _A ladder slide into place, banging and rattling against the rails, as I jumped with surprise.

"Ms. Potter." An old, decrepit man said, in a wrinkly voice, "I was wondering when you would show up." He climbed down the ladder. "I remember your parents coming in to get their first wands, just like it was yesterday. And your brother, well, I _did _see him just yesterday. Which is your wand hand?"

I looked at him blankly. "My left hand?" I asked hesitantly. Wait. Did he say that he had seen Harry? I opened my mouth to respond, but he interrupted me.

"Hmm. Let's see." Mr. Ollivander, I assumed that was his name, slid the ladder down, the aisle, and grabbed a box, at what looked like random. "Let's try this. Yew, 11 inches, with unicorn hair." He handed me the wand. I stared at it, then looked at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a wave!" I was waiting for you to tell me what I needed to do, thank you. I waved the wand, feeling foolish, and the desk that was in front of me caught flame. I shrieked, flinging the wand away from me, and jumping away. Mr Ollivander extinguished it with a quick flick, and a mutter of "Apparently not." Realy?

Hagrid stood up from behind my as Ollivander went to find another wand. "I'll be back, Hope. Jus' gotta go get something'." He eyes shifted slightly. I looked at him curiously, before my attention was stolen by , returning with a new wand. I flicked this one, purposely focusing on the word water. But, of course, the wand didn't want to do that. A tree shoot up on the middle of the room, shooting through the two-story roof, the trunk taking the entire floor. It was huge. Again, it vanished with a flick of his wand, and a mumbled "Not that one."

Wand after wand, I tried, and failed with, for hours. Like, actual hours. The sun starting setting. I had heard of every type of core possible, tried everyone, and every wood. I was wondering what was taking Hagrid so long, when Ollivander came back, _walking_ instead of on his ladder, with a new wand. My mental eyes widened.

"Willow, 12 inches, phoenix feather, nereid hair, and crushed moonstone. Very flexible. Great for Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, and Transfiguration." I stare at him in disbelief. _Three _cores? I've never heard that before, never even heard of two cores, and in truth, when you had been in that store as long as I had,well, you get the gist. I gingerly took the wand from his, marveling at delicate vines etched into the wood. I didn't think of anything, just waved the wand. A string of water danced it's way out of the tip of the wand, and swirled up around me, before evaporating with a _hiss_. I had finally found my wand. Emphasis on _finally._

looked at me, blatantly staring. I mean, if you're going to stare, at least have the decency to do it subtly. It seemed to be a common thing among wizards. I wonder if they're all this rude. They probably are. Back to Ollivander. "Curious, curious." He mumbled, as he walked to his desk.

"What is?" I asked. Let's be more condescending, shall we?

"Just that, the phoenix whose feather's in your wand, gave only two other feathers. One is in your brother's wand. The other, the other gave you that scar." On that happy note, he rung me up, and ushered me out. Rather hurried, if I must say. Though, the shop probably had closed at least an hour ago.

I looked around, trying to locate Hgrid, when Hagrid found me. At last. What had taken him so long?

"Violet! Yer finally ou'! I got you a birthday gift." Hagrid stepped to the side, revealing a pitch black cat, with bright green eyes. A black cat. Cliche much?

"Oh my gosh, Hagrid!" I ran at him, hugging him hard. I loved her immediately. "Thank you so much!" I said, tearing up, inwardly of course. Crying is a sign of weakness. It was the only gift I had ever gotten.

Later, at supper, I remembered what Ollivander had said. The creepy old man.

"Hagrid, how did I get my scar?" I asked warily, remembering last night. Hagrid sighed.

"Back whe' yer paren's were alive, there waz this bad wizard, bad as anything, whose name was-" he stopped short, as if gagging. I stared at him. That was the wizard's name? Honestly I don't blame him for going bad. Then I realized, he couldn't say the name.

"You can spell it," I suggested. I needed to know my story.

"Don' know how." He muttered darkly. "S'ok. His name was, was _Voldemort." _He whispered. That wasn't that hard of a name to say.

"Voldemort?" I said loudly. Just to see how bad it was.

"Shhh!" He hushed me, then proceeded to explain how me and my brother survived. "He came to yer house, one Halloween nigh', and killed yer parents. Then, he tried to kill you and Harry, but he couldn't. No one knows how, bu' somethin' about you two stopped him." I'm famous for something that I can't even remember? The injust rose in me as hagrid wiped away tears.

* * *

Hagrid had returned me to Privet Drive with my ticket, and directions to the Dursley's that they were to drive me there on August thirty-first.

And now, one week before I had to leave, I had a nightmare.

* * *

_Harry, all grown up, walks in a forest, with a determined and scary look. Like he's steeling himself for something. I hear a voice, hissing, almost literally. _

"_He's not here."_

_Harry's walking into death. I start screaming at him, knowing he can't hear me, knowing that he knows he's going to die._

"_STOP! Stop! Stop…" My voice fades as he steps into a clearing, where a man, with literally _no _nose stands._

"_Harry Potter," He hissed "The boy who lived, has come to die?" He smiled cruelly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light flashes, and Harry falls, dead. I scream…_

* * *

So loud, it wakes me up. 1 day to school. I can last. I open my dream book, which I started 6 days ago, and flip to a blank page, catching snippets of my other words. _Cedric Diggory. Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape. Fred Weasley. Hermione Granger. Lily and James Potter. _My throat lodges at the picture I drew of them, before starting my entry on tonight's dream. Finishing up, I open the book on Potions theory, starting to reread it for the third time. I couldn't wait for school, I had already tried a lot of the spells, and charms were especially easy, and amusing.

The first thing I had done was fix up my trunk. Now that I had music, there was no way I was going to deal with anything less than the best. A simple Undetectable Extension Charm, then Transfiguration of a _lot _of dust, and I had my own mini mansion, in my trunk. I loved magic. With my whole heart.

The chores that day were difficult, and I didn't fall into my bed until late, when my eyes shut on their own accord.

* * *

_I'm flying, not on anything, just flying. _

_A bright crimson dragon soars around the sky, blasting fire everywhere._

_It flies around, all night._

* * *

When I wake up, it's light outside. School! I shoot out of bed, grab my trunk, which I had put an Featherweight Charm on, and climbed downstairs, where Aunt Pet was making breakfast.

"You're finally awake." she huffs, handing me the spatula. I finish cooking breakfast, and serve everyone, a giant smile on my face. School was today, no one could ruin my mood. This was the last time, for almost a year, I would have to deal with them.

The car ride was extremely awkward, but I still was smiling. I took out my ticket, looking at the platform. _Platform 9 ¾ . _There was no such thing! I felt my smile slip a little. How was I supposed to get on the train?

"What's your platform, girl?" Uncle Vernon snapped at me. What a pig.

"9 ¾." I said, confidently, no sign of the simmering doubt. Uncle Vernon laughed cruelly.

"There is no such thing." He laughed.

"Of course there is." I replied. There better be. I'm done with this life.

"We'll see." He responded with a sneer.

What if I had been hoodwinked? What if, what if, no. It would help to have doubts. We pulled into Kings Cross Station. Uncle Vernon walked me to Platform nine and ten. There was nothing in between.

"See?" He said in a sick sort of glee, then left me there, staring at the air. Waitin, I guess. A portly lady walked in front of me.

"Keep up!" she shouted to the long line of redheads behind her. Were they related? She needed to get a hobby. "This placed is packed with Muggles-" Wait, what? I stared at them, then rushed to follow.

"Percy, you first." The most mature redhead ran at the column labeled _Platform 9_. I stared as he vanished through it.

"Fred, you next-" One of the twins interrupted her.

"I'm not Fred, he is! Honestly Woman, you call yourself our mother." I started. _Fred… Red hair… _I saw him die. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Sorry, George, dear." The woman said, not really caring.

"Just joking, I am Fred." He ran at the wall also, quickly followed by his twin, George, I assumed.

"Umm, excuse me," I said quietly to the woman, "But could you tell me how to…" I trailed off, gesturing at the wall.

"Get to the platform? First time at Hogwarts? It's Ron's, too. All you have to do is go through the wall. Best to take it at a run, if you're nervous." I swallowed, before running at the wall. Crap, crap, I was going to hit the wall... Ahhhhhhhhhh!

I closed my eyes, opening them when I didn't hit the column, stopping short at the sight of the platform. Oh my gosh, I didn't die. I moved away from the wall, nervous of other people running into me. I walked slowly, taking in the view. A thought hit me. Harry.

_**Hey, Harry, can you hear me?**_ I thought out, than double over in pain, which stopped, just as quickly as it started.

_**Violet?**_ A shocked voice reached my head, and I smiled.

* * *

**So, yeah. Really sorry it took me so long. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**-KLS**


	6. The Train- And the Blondie

**Thanks for the comments, they keep me writing.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Thought conversations are going to be italicized and bolded.**

* * *

_**Violet?**_ A shocked voice reached my head, and I smiled.

_**Harry, where are you?**_ My smile slipped slightly as I looked at the masses of people surrounding me.

_**Wait. I'm still trying to digest the fact you're here.**_ He paused and I breathe out harshly through my nose, amused. My form of a laugh. Sorta like a snort, just… cooler. _**Okay. I'm on the train.**_

_**Where?**_ I asked climbing onto the train. _**It's quite big, if you haven't noticed.**_

"Hey!" I jumped as one of the twins, Weasley, I think they said their name was, called out to me. "Do you want help with that?" I followed his eyes, and realized I was still holding my trunk.

Blushing fiercely, I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, taking it. "I'm Fred Weasley, by the way." I paled slightly. He alive, right now, and that's all that matters.

"I'm Violet- I'm Violet." I remembered the reaction of the people in the pub. I'm normal, right now, and I want to stay that way.

"Okay…" He looked at me weirdly, before handing my trunk to an attendee. "Bye."

"Thanks!" I called after him. He seemed nice enough… Well, before going cold on me. I guess he was insulted that I didn't tell him my last name. Oh well. What was I doing? Before he interrupted me? Harry!

_**Harry? You still there? **_I crossed my fingers.

_**Yeah.**_ He sounded angry. Oops.

_**Sorry, had to talk to someone. Where are you, again?**_ I asked, hoping his temper had gotten better than the last time I saw him.

_**Hmmph.**_ Apparently not. I sighed, and walked down the hallway, looking for an empty one. Apparently I wouldn't be sitting with my _lovely_ brother…

I saw him. The tousled black hair that grows everywhere, the same quirky half smile. He was sitting alone, in the carriage. He looked healthy enough. Good.

I knocked on the door, and slid it open. "I'm sorry, but-"

He cracked open an eye, looked at me, and his eyes bulged. "Violet!" He screamed, hugging me tightly. I hugged him just as tightly. He was safe. He was happy. He was loved. But, now he was with me. A tear nearly slid down my cheek.. I hadn't realized just how much I missed his temper, and his… everything. _**I missed my little brother.**_

"I'm not that little anymore." He let go, and held my at an arm's length. It was true. A full head taller, plus. I slouched.

"Yeah, well…" I didn't continue. We both knew why I was so short, and it wasn't genes. He sat down, across from me, and smiled.

A knock came from the door. "I sorry, but can I sit with you? There's no open compartments." Harry moved over with a smile. It was the boy from earlier, the youngest… Ron, that was his name.

"Hi, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Ha. I knew it.

"I'm Harry, and this is Violet-" _**STOP!**_ I shouted mentally. Harry winced, and looked at me weirdly. I took a deep breath. Calm. _**We're famous.**_ His eyes grew wide.

"What?" He breathed.

"Huh? What's going on?" A thought struck him. "You're talking tele- tele- tele- telepathically, aren't you? Fred and George told me twins can't talk in their heads, but I never believed them!" Ron looked at us triumphantly. Harry and I stared at him

Just then, the train jerked into motion, sending me flying into Harry's lap. I blushed again, and clambered back. They laughed at me, and the conversation became more relaxed. Thankfully, our name didn't come up again.

An hour later, the trolley lady came around. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

"I'm set." Harry and Ron held up up their sandwiches, with looks of equal disgust. I looked between them, then back at the trolley lady.

"We'll take the lot." I told her, pulling out my purse, and handing her 5 galleons. The boys looked at me with expressions of complete shock, as the lady handed me bucket loads of candy. I might have a _small_ sweet tooth. Like, a mega giant one. Not that it ever got satisfied.

"Where'd you get that?!" Harry asked me, flabbergasted. My eyes widened. What? What did he mean, where did I get it?

"Our vault… You know, the one in Gringotts." My voice clearly portrayed my confusion. He had been living in the wizarding world, after all. While I wasn't. Why was I the one who knew this?

"We have a vault? With _galleons_? Wow." Harry's eye bulged, as Ron's eyes traveled back and forth between us, trying to figure out what was going on. Honestly, so was I.

"Where were you for the last… I don't know how many years? You were supposed to be with Auntie What's-Her-Face. In the wizarding world." I look at him cautiously, hoping he'll confirm what I said.

"I was, sort of. Aunt Syn, she was kind of paranoid. She thought someone was going to attack me at anytime, so she never let me out of the-" The compartment door slid open with a bang, and I gave my twin a look that clearly said that we will talk about this later.

The blonde stood in the doorway. The snobby, stuck up one who was at Madam Malkin's. Flanking him were two boys of massive proportions, but not fat. Sturdy, really. Heavily built. They towered over me. And really, everyone in the compartment.

"I heard that the Potter twins were in this compartment." His eyes slid between us, and then up to where my scar was hidden behind some side bangs. "I assume," He started disdainfully, "That you are them?"

"No." I told him, my face portraying annoyance. "Why does everyone keep asking us that?" I rolled my eyes, as Harry and Ron looked on with utter disbelief. "They're down the hall, a little ways. Honestly, though, I wouldn't waste my time. They're awful rude." I huffed and turned away, all but dismissing him. "Where were we?" The boys stared at me, then flicked their eyes to the blonde. I turned back around. "Well? You can leave now."

The boy stared at me with disbelief, but left with his, as I now understand, lackies. Harry, and Ron turn towards me.

"_What _was that?" Harry asked testily. I turned impassively towards him. He had always discouraged that side of, the side that is like a switch.

"That, brother, is survival. Welcome yourself to the sweets." I turned around, and shut my eyes. I really didn't want to get in a disagreement just as soon as I had back.

* * *

**(*****DREAMING*****)**

A crystal cup. Hands. Touching cup. _Pop._ Disappear. Graveyard. Hiss. Flash of green light-

"Don't kill them!" A vibrant red hair swirled around.

"Move, you silly woman." Hissing, dark hood.

Flash of green-

"Cedric!" Harry.

"Violet!" Harry. I'm dying.

"Violet!" Shaking. Wait-

* * *

"Violet!" I open my eyes groggily to see Harry shaking me, terrified.

"Harry? What's up?" My voice is slurred, traced with the remnants of sleep. He slumps in relief.

"You were screaming." Something flashes through my brain. No-nose. Wait, what? "Besides," he continues, "We're almost there. You should get changed." My face breaks into a smile, totally unfazed with the prospect that I was screaming. I used to do it after the trip to Diagon Alley, almost every night. It took quite a few beatings before I got a hang of the Silencing Charm.

Hogwarts. After a lifetime of being a freak, of being different, I found my place. A place where I belong.

I grabbed my diary, sketching No-Nose, and everything, writing a quick description.

I got changed quickly, ready to get off this train. Excited doesn't even begin to describe the emotions running through my head. Running out of the changing rooms, to head to my compartment, I ran into the blonde.

"Watch where your- Hey, you're the girl who told me the Potter twins were down the train." He glared at me. I struggled to keep smirk in check, and pasted a concerned expression in it's place.

"Sorry, they must have moved. I could have sworn they were down there." I gave him a small shrug, and a sheepish smile. "I wish you luck in your search, but they aren't worth it." I try to maneuver around him, but he grabs my arm, tightly.

"I think you're lying." He said viciously. My eyes widened. No. No. No. "I think you purposely led us down the wrong path." He was right about one thing, but I ket backing up.

"I didn't! I swear! I thought they were down there!" I pulled into myself. "I'm sorry! Please… Please, don't hurt me!" Part of me, to part of me, this was an act. And I embellished that part. Fear only teaches. Otherwise, it doesn't help. I needed to overcome this. Come on, Violet.

He smirks, and let's me go. He thinks he control me. I rush back to my compartment, keeping in character, until I was out of sight. I would survive, and prosper.

It was another twenty or so minutes before the train. Ecstatic, I grabbed Harry's hand, and ran off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" A giant man stand a little ways away from where we are standing, holding a lantern that cuts through the pitch darkness. His unruly beard is obvious, even from a distance. I smile.

"Hagrid!" I run over to greet him, hugging his wide stomach.

"'Ello, there, Viole'!" Hagrid pats me on the head fondly, before calling out again. "Firs' years! This way!" He lumbers over to a lake, where fleets of small boats are floating. "Four to a boat!" He yells, his voice lilting in a strange accent. I tug Harry towards the closest boat, who in turn tugs Ron.

"Everyone in their boat?" He turned to a chubby boy. "You got yer toad?" The boy blushed profusely, and I smiled softly. Poor boy. First, for being called out, of course, but also, for having a toad.

"Forwar'!" Hagrid shouts, and the boats lurch forward, lanterns at the front lighting up. I surveyed my surroundings, realizing that a new personnel was in our boat.

"Hello." I said pleasantly to the girl. She stopped looking around at the remarkable scenery, and stared at me in surprise, seeming flustered I was talking to her. Why wouldn't I? "I'm Violet." I held out a hand, which she took gingerly. "And you are…?"

She flushed. "Hermione Granger. Sorry, I am Muggle-Born, and so everything is so new to me." Her voice was crisp, and specific, educated sounding, but also stiff. I smiled softly, trying to help her relax. Her eyes widen, though, looking behind me. I turned around, and gasped.

The castle loomed, touching the sky, soaring like an eagle. The stone towers twisted and turned. Medieval, majestic, yet, in a way, welcoming. Hogwarts.


	7. The Sorting Hat

**Hey! Good to see you guys again! Thanks again for all the reveiws, love you all. Just want to mention a **_**really **_**good story I read, called Long Lost, about Lily's life in, I guess, a different universe, but still all of the conflicts, in a way, and it's amazing. The author just started writing again, and I'm trying to keep them back on. Help please :).**

**Disclaimer: I only own what does not seem familiar, everything else is JK Rowling's, who is really cool.**

* * *

The rest of the trip was a blur, the amazing views flooding my mind. It was perfect. _Too perfect. _A voice in my head nagged. _**Shut up.**_ I told it.

_**I didn't say anything! **_Harry complained. My eyes widened, and I smiled. I was going to have to get used to having him connected with me again.

_**Sorry.**_ I looked at him and Ron, next to me, before colliding into the boy in front of me. He turned around, sneering, before a look of shock passed onto his face, his grey eyes widening beneath a _well_ gelled bleach blonde mass I supposed was hair. Wait. Bleach blonde… I look at the annoying part from the train, before it clicks he's staring at my forehead. Where my scar is. I swipe hair over my face, withdrawing into myself. _He'll leave you alone if act fearful. _I tell myself. _But what if he doesn't? What if he hurts me? _A little voice, still unsure, speaks out. _Stop!_ My mental voice is shaking, and I realize I am too. _What if they kick me out? _The voice grew stronger. _What if Harry decides he doesn't like me? What if it was a mistake- _I wince. No. I will not bow down. Not if it saves me pain, not if it saves my life. I looked up, and stare him in the eyes, wiping the smirk that had slipped on as I had cowered. I Smirked obstinately, and pushed my hair behind my ear, showing my scar proudly.

I reached out my hand. "Hello, I'm Violet Potter, what's you're name?" I raised my eyebrows, challenging him. _I'm not scared. Hogwarts is real, and I belong here. _I told myself firmly, the little voice to quiet to hear, but not gone. The boy stares at me, his eyes wide.

Someone cleared their throat from the stairs, and everyone turn to see. They had been watching. Hmm. Not sure if that's good or bad.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few seconds you will cross through those doors to get sorted. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." A stern looking woman looked down at us all, from the stairs in front of a pair of gigantic door. She had a tight bun, with not a single hair out of place. Sort of like gel-monster over, except for this actually didn't look bad. Prick looked _awful_.

With a sudden groan, the doors eased open, and the professor lead us down the middle. To both sides were two long wooden tables, and candles floating up a little. The soaring ceiling had clouds, charmed to look like the night sky outside. I remembered reading about it in Hogwarts: A History. In fact, I could hear a girl telling someone that behind me.

Stopping us, the professor walked up a few more stairs, before turning to a grubby hat sitting on a stool. It was deathly quiet. Then the hat's crinkle along it's brim opened, and it started singing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you can see

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hats sleek and tall

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you have a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

Those cunning folks use any means

To make their ends

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

An applause greeted the end of the song. We just have to try on a hat?

"I'm gonna kill Fred, he was going on about fighting a troll." Ron huffed quietly. It was Ron's fault honestly, for believing him. He seemed quite the prankster. I felt a stab in my gut. He was nice, funny, and was basically dead. I tuned back into the present, watching as everyone sagged, in relief, as they realized what they had to do.

"Please come up when I say your name." Professor McGonagall. "Abbott, Hannah." A small girl with mousy brown hair and wide eyes climbed onto the stool, as I felt my stomach sink in my stomach. There was no chance of me being normal with them announcing my last. I felt Harry grab my forearm.

_**You OK? **_His mental voice was concerned, and I winced. I'm the older sister. I should be protecting.

_**I just don't like attention. **_I admitted, sheepishly. I should be worrying about him.

_**It doesn't always mean a beating, you know. **_ My head snapped up, my eyes stinging, as I ripped my arm from his grip.

_**You have no right to patronize me. **_ I snarled, before snapping the connection. I saw Harry flinch, and look at me in surprise, or fear, but I didn't care. He didn't know! He wasn't stuck with those monsters when they got really bad! He had no right.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat screamed, bringing me back to the present, before I zoned out again, feeling Harry's eyes on my back. The boy who had lost his toad, Longbottom, Neville, was sorted into Gryffindor. They looked like a rowdy bunch, easily excited. The Hufflepuffs seemed consistent and kind. The peakish git from the train, Diagon Alley, and the hall, Malfoy, Draco, was sorted into Slytherin, a rather mean looking group.

"Potter, Harry." McGonagall called. Whispers broke out.

"Did she say Potter?"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I hope he's a _"

"What about the girl?" (Nice to know that was how I was thought of.)

Harry awkwardly clambered onto the stool, before the hat was placed over his eyes. Everyone stared as nothing happened, the hat obviously talking to Harry. I was tempted to open the connection again, to see what it was saying, but then I remembered why I was angry. And, it probably wouldn't have worked any way.

'Gryffindor!" A huge noise came from the Gryffindor table, screams, applause, and "We got Potter!", courtesy of the twins. Ron looked flabbergasted, astonished he had been riding with Harry and his… I watched as realization came over his face when he stared at me. Normal time over. McGonagall waited patiently for it to quiet down, a satisfied shadow of a smile on her face.

"Potter, Violet." I watched as everyone craned their necks to get a better look. _I'm not a zoo animal!_ I wanted to shout. _I'm not a freak show! _I saw the face of Fred, the look of astonishment, and slight betrayal. But I calmly climbed onto the stool, my back straight, my hair in my face, as I waited for the curtain that I assumed would come with the hat. And it did.

_Huh. _The Hat whispered, it's creaky voice echoing in my head. _Difficult. You're brave, when pushed, and fiery, like a Gryffindor. _A memory flashed in my head.

"**Oh." I said. All of sudden, Dudley pushed my down, leaning against the glass to look at the now moving boa.**

"**Come on, guys! Look!" He shouted, as I saw red. I had been having such a good day. Piers ran to look, and I snapped. The glass vanished and the boys toppled into the habitat, reappearing once Ruby had slithered out.**

_Cunning, and you have… other Slytherin traits. _Another memory.

**Tiled floor looked up at me as I listened to Aunt Pet drone about how I wasn't doing anything, or responding to her calls.**

"**Where were you?" She demanded. I had been crying in my room, missing Harry, but, even young I knew that wasn't the right answer. **

"**Weeding." I told her, my voice wavering just enough for her to think I was scared but not lying. **

"**Hmph." She told me, but let it go.**

_Loyal and kind. Selfless. Hufflepuff-y. _A new image.

**I watched as Harry snuck away. I had been beaten to bad to make it, but I was full of joy. Harry would be safe. I never regretted it, not even after the connection snapped, not even after the bruises I had gotten.**

_Smart. Book loving. You would do well in Ravenclaw._

**The musty smell of Flourish and Blotts, and the mounds of books I read. The Potions theory, the Defense, and the Transfiguration.**

_But where to put you… _The Hat mused, flashing new memories every time, circling around and around, for hours. I thought back to my impressions. I didn't want to be a Slytherin.

_You don't want to be a Slytherin, eh? Because they're "mean." Fine. _Ravenclaw… They seemed cool, but, I wanted to relax, and not have expectations. There, everyone would expect me to be smart, and to think, and study, and be quiet, or snobby.

_Not Ravenclaw? Then choose, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. _I thought. Who did I want to be known as? What did I value most? Bravery, Courage, or Loyalty, and Trustworthiness? Hufflepuff. I wanted to be Hufflepuff.

_Hufflepuff? _I swear, if the hat had eyebrows, they would be raised. _Why Hufflepuff? _

Because there I can be me. Everywhere else, they would expect me to mold to their ideals, but Hufflepuff will accept the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor parts of me. They will be loyal, and support me throughout. And that is what I value. Loyalty, and Kindness.

"Hufflepuff!" This time, when the hat shouted, I could hear the voice. But that was all I heard, as the hat was being withdrawn. No applause, no shouting. Just silence. I looked out, to all of the students, with flabbergasted faces, even my new housemates. Then it erupted. The Hufflepuffs jumped up and clapped and yelled as the Hall watched in disbelief. I was a Badger. And I wouldn't have another way.

* * *

**If you were wondering, I'm not a Hufflepuff. I'm a Ravenclaw.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. My House

**Hey! Me again. I have a question. What is a flame? I feel though it's rude, but people say "**_**Flames welcome!**_" **So, is it criticism? Or what? Please tell me. Also, I'm going back to correct the earlier chapters, so that Violet is easily frightened, because I don't want her to be a 'Mary Sue' (that means perfect, right?) I would recommend reading the chapters again, because, well, I changed a lot. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly am not nearly as good of as writer as J.K. Rowling, so don't insult her. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I gracefully stepped over to my new family, supposedly, a broad smile on my face. I already could tell I belonged here, the fact that they weren't screaming my name. I wasn't a celebrity, and as weird as it sounds, I couldn't have been more glad. I sat next to "Bones, Susan," facing the other first years, and watched as Ron got called up, and sorted into Gryffindor. Figures, he was pretty… boisterous, I guess.

Finally, "Zabini, Blaise!" got called up. A dark skinned boy, he got sorted into Slytherin immediately. The table did that proper little clap they do, with proud nods, as he sauntered over. They were a scary bunch. I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of some of those older ones. The expressions on their seemed permanent, and they weren't pleasant, not to look at, nor the implications.

"Ahem." coughed an old, but definitely not decrepit, professor, standing at a golden podium. Maybe more like senile?"Welcome, to the new students, and welcome back, to the older students. A few words, before our feast, they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Definitely senile.

Every one of us stared at him, in total disbelief, before we jumped in shock as the plates filled with food. I started laughing, Hannah, the girl sitting on the other side of Susan, following suit, while Susan stared at us in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" she asked, bewildered.

"Those are actual words!"

"He's insane!"

We stared at each other again, before bursting into laughing again. I shook my head, before grabbing my plate, and scooping pile of food onto it. I had never been allowed to eat this much food before, so I of course would have to eat slow, but that did nothing to my high spirits. I dug in, listening to the conversation surrounding me. Sausan and Hannah were talking about the 'Ministry of Magic', which, apparently was where Susan's aunt worked. I figured it was the government, I would look it up in the library later. I don't think it would be a good, respectable government, hearing what they were saying. The boys were talking about this mysterious 'Quidditch', which appeared to be a sport, played on brooms. It sounded interesting enough.

Suddenly a voice cut through my reverie. "So, what is _Violet Potter_ doing in Hufflepuff?" I looked up to see a pinchy looking boy, who I recognized as Zacharias Smith. I looked at him shocked. Well, I suppose there is a rotten egg in every house.

"The Hat put me here, just like you." I told the table, which had gone quiet at the question. Really? What's so interesting? I'm just another first year.

"Nothing like me." He sneered. Yeah, cause I'm prettier, and obviously smarter. "You were a Hat Stall."

This did nothing to help my growing befuddlement. "What?" I asked. I started keeping a mental list of new vocabulary.

"You don't know what a Hat Stall is?" He snorted. No, I just wanted thought it'd be funny to ask. Honestly!

There were other people like that. "I was raised by Muggles?" I told him, before cursing silently. Come on. You're honestly frightened of a little boy, who probably didn't even _look _at the book.

Zacharias blushed as the table glared at him. Ha. "A Hat Stall is when the Hat doesn't make a decision for over five minutes." A dark haired second, or third, year told me. "You were up there for ten minutes, probably more. I'm pretty sure that never has happened." I think it was meant to make me feel better, but all I could see was the deepening gap in between me and other students. Nice to know that even without being famous I was an oddball.

"Usually," an older student called out, "In a Hat Stall, the Hat lets the student choose." Oh. That's what Zacharias was asking.

"So why did you choose Hufflepuff?" The second, or third year from before asked, sounding confused. But now I was, again.

"Why wouldn't I?" I told them looking flustered, realizing the Hall had fallen silent, everyone listening. Come on! Now the entire Hall? I'm just a first year!

"Not that we don't love our house," A caramel haired girl spoke out now, "But we didn't choose it. Most of us wanted another house."

"Why?" Everyone stared at my confused face. "Why would you value anything over kindness? Loyalty? Trust?"

"Just tell us why you choose us." Zacharias spat, falling silent as everyone glared at him again. Serves him right.

"Well, er, because I knew you would except me. You wouldn't judge me because I was famous, good or bad," I said, getting more confident as I was going on. " And you will always be there for me. Because I have other house traits, and you won't crush them, and try to get me to fit in your mold. You'll let me grow, and be friends with me anyway. Because, I value loyalty, hardworking, and kindness most." I finished, strong, before the entire Hufflepuff table burst into applause, and dove vigorously back into the conversation, with more excitement than last time.

I looked at the girls, who shrugged, then at the High Table, where the professors sat. I looked at each of them, trying to actually see them, instead of the facade most were putting out. As I got to the end, my scar tinged painfully, while I studied the two professors. One was tall, with pale pinched skin, and stringy, black, shoulder length hair. He was examining everyone over his long pointed nose. That did not bode well with me. Teachers, as a general, didn't like me. Not because I did anything bad, just because I didn't study. Or try. Yeah.

Next to him was a nervous looking professor, with his head covered in a turban. Why did Dumbledore hire a terrorist? (**AN: A Very Potter Musical, anyone?)** I turned to a small second/ third year next to me.

"Who are the two professors at the end of the table?" I pointed.

"Th-Those are Pr-Professors S-S-Sn-Snape, and Quirrell." He stuttered, obviously frightened by this 'Professor Snape' character. I put in the back up my head to dwell on later.

Soon the meal was over, and my stomach felt like a split melon. The food was _so _good. I could eat this for the rest of my life, and never get bored. Well, maybe. The headmaster stood up again.

" Now that all of you are full, we must go over some restrictions. Firstly, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like me to remind you that objects like Fizzing WhizBees are not allowed in the corridor. If you would like to see the list of one hundred six items, it is available in his office. Also, a note to new students, and a reminder to some of the older ones, "Here, Dumbledore looked pointedly at the Weasley twins. "That the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds. Thirdly, the Third Floor corridor is forbidden to any student who does not wish to die a painful death."

I could hear Harry's laugh at this. _**He's not joking, idiot! **_ I sent at him.

_**I got that now, thanks. **_He retorted. I smirked. At least he had enough brains to realize that.

"And now, for the school song. Everyone, pick a tune!" Dumbledore waved his wand, and the words came streaming out.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies, and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest

And learn until our brains all rot."

The twins were the last to stop, singing a slow funeral march. Dumbledore wiped his eyes. I would be to, if I had not started laughing, which I was doing currently, joined with both of the girls.

"Ahhh, the magic of music." He said, nostalgically. I'm not quite sure how he could be serious. We sounded awful. "And now, prefects, take your first years to the common room.

Shouts of "First years, this way!" were heard throughout the hall. I just followed my House, and hoped for the best. Memorizing the path, I climbed up stairs, to a etching of a badger, right on the wall, in between stacks of barrels.

"The password," A prefect called out, "Is _mimbus montona. _Don't forget it, it's your ticket in." One by one, students walked up, said the password, before disappearing through the ground, like quick sand. Soon it was my turn.

"_Mimbus montona." _I told the wall, before being succked into the ground. For a quick second, I felt like I was being suffocated, before landing gently on the carpeted room. I quickly hurried from the spot, not wanting to be landed on.

"Dont worry." An older student told me, laughing. It's not nice to laugh at first years, didn't you mother teach you that? "They won't be dropped on you. It's part of the magic." He winked.

"Okay!" A prefect yelled. "Your dorms are marked with your year, girls on the right, and boys on the left. Your luggage will be there." In a rush, the first years ran for the stairs, clambering down, trying to get the first pick on dorms. Susan, Hannah, and I giggled as we charged into the room, and jumped on our beds, each choosing different beds.

"I call first shower!" Hannah yelled exuberantly.

"I call first bathroom time at night!" I yelled right after. Susan looked at us. "And second in the morning!" I added as an afterthought.

"You can't call bathroom times!" She said indignantly. I smirked at her.

"I just did." I told her, slipping into the bathroom, and getting ready for bed.

As I laid down, I got a clear message of excitement from the other side of the connection. _Harry. _I quietly slipped into his mind, seeing everything he saw, and hearing it.

"_Did you hear about the break in from Gringotts?" A dark haired boy sat on the lower bunk of four beds. They got bunks? Ha. We had our own beds._

"_Really? Did they get caught?" Ron seemed very interested in this piece of information. Apparently it wasn't often that Gringotts got broken into._

"_No, but nothing was taken. The vault had been cleared out earlier that day." Another boy, with a freckled face and mousy hair told them._

"_What day?" A boy, with huge chubby cheeks, said eagerly._

"_August 1st." I stopped listening. __**I was there! **_

_I felt Harry clutch his head. It was an odd feeling, like my hands were moving, but at the same time that they weren-_

_**Violet! **__Harry snapped. Oops. He figured out I was here. __**What in God's name are you doing in my head?**_

_**Sorry? **__I offered hesitantly, still in his head._

_**Get out!**_

_I pouted. __**But it's getting interesting! Ask what vault.**_

_**Get out.**_

_**I'll only get out if you ask what vault.**_

_He mentally huffed. __**Fine. How'd you get in, anyway?**_

_**I'm just amazing like that. **__I told him before going back to my body._

How had I done that? Who cares, as long as I can do it again, and he can't do it to me.

_**Seamus said it was vault 713, why?**_

I gasped, in my head. _**Hagrid and I emptied that vault earlier that day. All that was there was a grubby little package. Which someone wants… Anyway, good night! **_I turned off the connection quickly, before he had time to ask anymore questions, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

A tall mirror stood in a porcelain room, looming there. Writing border it's edge, and I instantly knew what it said.

_I show not you reflection, but your greatest fear, your biggest nightmare._

I hesitantly looked inside. A small boy, with dark hair. The second/third year for dinner. Growing, into a man.

"Cedric! No!" Messy black hair, green eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" No-Nose, snake man.

Cedric, falling down, stone cold.

Red hair, pooling around a head, babies in a crib, black hair.

Carrot hair, blue eyes, stone ground, screams of anguish.

White, long beard, no longer sparkling eyes.

Screams, loud, echoing, pain, never ending-

* * *

"Violet! Wake up!" I shoot up to see Hannah shaking me vigorously with tears in her eyes. She gave a sigh of relief, and Susan crawled out from her fetal position against the wall. " You sounded awful."

"I'm fine." I told her comfortingly. "Just a nightmare." I need to put up silencing charms.

"Why don't you get ready?" Susan said bracingly, her black hair wet and tangled.

"Hey!" I told her playfully as I got out of bed. "I called second shower!" She laughed, glad I was normal. I guess I had worried her. Both of them, really, I thought, looking back at Hannah.

I summoned my diary quickly, and sketched out the dream, before heading into the bathroom. First day of school!

* * *

**So, about the conversation in the Great Hall, I'm not putting down any Hufflepuffs, but the books talked about everyone thinking Hufflepuffs were duff's, so I thought that they might have thought that originally, but yeah. No offense.**

**See ya!**


	9. The First Day of School: Part i

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? So, yeah. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Honestly, if I did, he would be American. And a girl. :)**

* * *

I stood with Susie and Hannah, in the middle of the Common Room, looking around. We didn't know how to get out. And, apparently we had woken up pretty early. I hadn't really noticed. Until, of course, I noticed no one else was awake, and it was still slightly dark out. I would have been fine with this, of course, if we knew how to get out. Which we didn't. So we were left sitting in the cushy chairs, around one of the fires.

I wonder how Harry's doing. I smirked, before opening the thought canal, quietly of course. Harry still didn't know how to do that, but I had learned a long time ago. I traced the line that seemed Harry-ish to me, squashing, or opening the door to the part of his line.

_**HARRY! **_I screamed, as mentally loud as I could, emerging in the line to make it even louder. I could feel him shoot up in the bed. _**Good morning! **_I added cheerfully, before quickly exiting, and giggling. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Hannah and Susie stared at me, amused, and confused.

"Sorry." I told them. "Funny thought." I wasn't ready for them to know. Not yet. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"So," Susie said slowly, "Any ideas on how to get out?" My eyes widened, and Susie burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked her, looking around bewilderedly. I didn't do anything.

"You look like you didn't even consider the idea." She smiled as I itched the back of my neck guilty. Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. More on the didn't side, though.

"Of course I did!" I told her dramatically obviously not precisely telling the truth.

"And how do you?" Hannah questioned my amazing intelligence. Hmph.

"Well… Ummm…. You stand here," I stood in the spot where I had entered. "And say the password. I think." I looked around for any doors, or a better possibility. This wasn't going to work. Oh well.

"Uhuh. So, are you going to exit?" Susie smirked at me, as I wrinkled my nose back at her.

"Fine." I turned my nose into the air. "_Mimbus Montona." _I felt myself being pulled through, that same moment of lack of air, before I was in the entrance. I stared at the wall. No way. No bloody way. My jaw hung wide open. This was not possible. I laughed, hysterically, while stepping away from the portal. Tears came to my eyes, as Susie appeared in front of me.

"There's no way you guessed that." She told me. "You must have heard it somewhere."

"Nuhuh. I'm just brilliant." I smirked as Hannah popped in.

"Are you psychic? Or do you have some sort of contact in the older years?" She asked, eyes wide. I smiled.

"Come on ladies, breakfast is waiting!" I called as I skipped away in a random direction. I wasn't really paying attention at all last night, but hey! Maybe my good luck would last! Left, right, left, left, straight, down two flights, left, down another flight… And wouldn't you know, right in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

Which, weren't open. And come to think of it, why was the sun just barely on the horizon?

"What time is it?" I asked my friends in a dangerous tone.

"Ummm." Hannah looked at Susie, who shrugged. "Early?" She said helplessly. I looked at her deeply.

"Okay!" I shrugged and sat down, mental reviewing the path we took to get here. So, really, it was a little way in front of the common room where the stairs, where you go down three flights, and take a left. Wow. That was a lot easier than the route we took.

Hannah gasped, causing me to shoot my head up. The doors to the Great Hall slowly creaked open. Inside, the tables were empty, and the sky above reflected the sunrise. Reds and purples streamed along the table, the receding dark sky fading into a clear dawn. I turned towards my House mates.

"I'm doing this tomorrow." They nodded. We walked in, and started eating, the food just a delicious as last night. Scrambled eggs, sausage, I had never eaten such a great breakfast. In seconds, I had scarfed it down. I looked at the still empty Hall, and the two girls sitting next to me.

"I've heard we get our schedules this morning." Susie contemplated. "So we can't really leave." I frowned think. A thought struck me.

"I can summon us books! I've wanted to try the spell over long distances, for the past month, and it's the perfect time!" I begged, looking at them. "Please?"

"Fine." Hannah sighed. Susie at least, seemed more energetic.

I took out my wand, and slashed it through the air. "_Accio!" _

Susan gasped behind me. I turned to look at her. "What?"

"Violet, unless you specify, you could get anything! Ohh, why did I have to let you do this!" Susie moaned.

Three books whirled down the stairs, and landed on the polished oak table in front of me. "I specified with my mind?" I shrugged, and started rereading my potions theory book for the fifth time.

* * *

An hour later, and two more times through the book, everyone, I presume, was in the Hall, and the teachers started handing out the schedules. I looked up, halfway through my third time through, looking at my friends.

"Hey, how is the schedule done anyway?" I asked.

Susie looked up. "It's a five day schedule, four hours of class everyday." I nodded my thanks as Professor Sprout came around.

"Here you go Violet." The kind matronly Professor smiled at me, as I took the parchment from her hand.

Okay, quick rant. PARCHMENT AND QUILLS! ARE THESE PEOPLE INSANE?! THERE'S A REASON, GENIUSES, THAT MUGGLES CAME UP WITH _PENS, _AND _PAPER_. DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE SUCH A SUPERIORITY COMPLEX THAT YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THESE? Okay, end rant.

Anyway, I looked at the writing. Double Potions was first, with the Ravenclaws. Yessss. I've been waiting for this class for so-

Hannah got her schedule and groaned. "What?" I asked her.

"We've got Potions! On a Monday!" Even Susie was frowning.

"Why is this a bad thing? I've been waiting for Potions since I learned I was a wizard!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's with Snape, Vi." Hannah said, wrinkling her nose. My confusion grew. "You'll see." She sighed. I beg to differ. No matter the teacher, Potions could not be bad. Right?

* * *

I walked into the dungeon, and sat down at a desk in the middle area, beside Hannah and Susie. Teachers sort students immediately. Sitting in the back means trouble maker, or talkative, front means teacher's pet, or late to class. Middle is generic.

And anyway, it was freezing in here. I quietly and quickly cast a warming charm on the three of us, and got murmurs of thanks in response. Pulling out my textbook, parchment, ink, and a quill, I set up my area for notes. I also noticed I was one of the few that did. The others were Ravenclaws.

The door slammed shut, as a tall man swept in. And that was the only way to describe this man's walking. _Sweeping. _Instant silence in the class, as he turned to face us.

"Wands away." He said in a tight voice, his obscenely large nose crinkling as he sneered down at us. He continued in this manner, saying a well rehearsed speech that went in one ear and out the other. I stared at him, realizing that Hannah and Susie might be right. He might be able to ruin my favorite subject. I snapped out of it just in time to realize he was asking a question.

"...added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I caught the end, and by the direction of his gaze, he was asking me.

I felt my eyebrows raise. That was in the sixth year textbook! " Draught of Living Death, sir." He raised an eyebrow.

"And where would you find a bezoar?" I bit my lip in anger. At least one, though, was First year material. It just wasn't in the textbook.

"The stomach of a goat, or, more commonly, a respected apothecary, sir." I couldn't resist the jab, because it was technically right. Snape's lips thinned.

"Finally, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I exhaled through my nose. Calm, Violet, calm. This only is _seventh year _material. I raised my chin.

"They are the same, and they also go by aconite. They are major ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion, which stops some of the symptoms of lycanthropy, such as the loss of mind. Sir." I added. He smirked.

"Correct. One point to Hufflepuff." He looked at the other students who were staring at the scene in shock. "Well? Why aren't you taking notes?" After a few minutes of the scratching of quills, Professor Snape waved a hand, and the blackboard filled with words, of just no instructions. No title. Hmmm. He doesn't want us using our textbook.

"Begin." He told us. I looked at the first few ingredients, smirked, and opened my textbook.

"It's a Swelling Solution." I whispered to my companions. They looked at me, smiled, and opened their text books.

I got fully absorbed into the rhythm. Cut, stir, wait, add, stir, stir in the other direction, it was like a lullaby. Of course, I had experimented a little already, and tweaked the recipe slightly. I mean, why else would I get a book on potion theory? I couldn't change anything without testing yet, of course, because it took to much Arithmancy. Which, I would be taking as an elective. As for now, little changes work.

I scooped the potion into two different vials **(AN: Sorry, I just to comment. THIS is how you spell vials, not viles.)**, one for me, and one for grading. I walked up, and placed one vial on Snape's desk and walked back to my seat, looking at the clock. An hour and twenty minutes left. Great. Maybe I should bother Harry? Hmmm… Nah, don't want to give an excuse to not pay attention. Oh well. Embrace my boredom.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait :)?**

**-klsklskls**


	10. The First Day of School: Part ii

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've sort of been being busy/ busy being lazy… but I planned out the next five chapters! This actually should make them longer. I'm going to try to do once a week, but it probably won't work.**

**Anywho, has anyone who's finished a story considered uploading everything in one chapter at the end? Like, combining all of the material into one post. **_**If **_**I finish this, I'm going to do that. And, how do you get a beta? I could use one.**

**So, yeah. JK Rowling owns everything.**

* * *

After that extraordinarily boring class, which I rocked at, we had lunch. Which I was excited for, until my lovely brother dearest decided to pop in with his exasperations on my morning, and for that matter, night, behavior.

"You can't just invade my privacy like that, Vi!" The entire hall was staring at us. It was rather embarrassing.

"Actually, I can. I did, you see." I replied calmly. someone need to be calm.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" He lowered his voice slightly. Good signs.

"No clue!" I smiled broadly. Even if I had known, it would have been idiotic to tell him.

"Can you leave please, Potter?" The drawling voice of Zacharias Smith startled me as I whipped around to see him glaring at Harry. "You're embarrassing yourself, and frankly, yelling at a house member. So, please. You aren't welcome here." My eyebrows disappeared under my bangs as Harry pivoted and stalked away. I gaped at him.

"Shut it, Other Potter. Hufflepuffs are loyal, are we not?" I nodded mutely as Smith turned away, but I caught a blush. I turned towards Hans, and she giggled. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Giggled? What? Why would she do that?

Beside the point. I needed to tell the something. Hmm… Stupid Harry, you distracted me. Wait, Harry. It had something to do with Harry… Last night…. Oh! The robbery!

"So, have you guys heard about the robbery last night?" I asked excitedly. Susie looked at me suspiciously.

"Yesss…." She said slowly. "MY question is, how did YOU hear about it." I waved it aside.

"Well, earlier that day, me and Hagrid emptied that same vault." I semi-whispered.

Hans' eyes widened. "Wha- What?"

"Yeah! All it was though, was a small package." I looked at Susie. If anyone, she would know.

"My immediate thoughts are that Hagrid was getting it for Dumbledore. From there, you can infer that it's what is on the third floor. Maybe it's a weapon? We should go down to Hagrid's." She shrugged. "Also, it was dumb of Dumbledore to go and say that to the whole school. That's like putting a piece of candy in front of a two year old and saying, don't eat that."

"Are you calling us two year olds?" I asked, mock offended. Hans smiled. "Anyway, on the topic of last night-"

"Who said anything about last night?" Susie interjected.

"Vi did." Hans said, looking confused.

"No, I mean before that." Susie sighed.

"Why do you keep interrupting me?" I asked, casually deflecting that line of inquiry again. "BESIDE the point, last night, I didn't see Circe at all. Were the pets supposed to be delivered with the luggage?" Last night, in all the excitement, I hadn't noticed, but while we were waiting for breakfast, I felt like a limb was missing.

"Yeah, everything besides owls are." Hannah replied slowly.

"Circe's a kneazle." Hans frozen.

"A full blooded one?" Her eyes were wide.

"I think so, why?" I looked at Susie, who seemed just as confused.

"Those are dangerous. They attack almost everyone, except their owner's direct friends. And, they're supposed to be huge. Like, two to three feet high. Their coats are often pure white, or tan, and they commonly have brown eyes. A full grown kneazle could take down hippogriff, even perhaps a sphinx, if their owners felt threatened. Certain kneazle have the ability to turn invisible, and almost none have the ability to become different sizes, having three forms, giant, which is, like, five feet, normal, and small, which is house cat size." Hans took a breathe. "Few can be domesticated, as they can only bond with one person, ever." She looked at the ceiling. "What am I forgetting… Oh! They often can control fire." Me and Susie stared at her. "Oops." She smiled timidly.

"Remind me to show you her, if she gets found. And also, to ask you for help when Care of Magical Creatures comes along." I told her, eyes wide.

"Me too." Susie nodded fervently.

"Sorry, I just get lost in the facts sometimes." Hans looked embarrassed.

"However, back to the topic of last night." Susie turned towards me, glare on full. "What was that about? Were you having a nightmare?"

I bit my lip. "They're more like pieces. Here, give me a second." I summoned my dream journal. My magic feels less strong than before, since entering the castle. Almost as if there was a damper on it. I flipped through the pages, before landing on last night's. A pale man, with no nose was the prominent picture, a border of the mirror, with other faces littered around.

"So, I saw the mirror, it says "I show not your face, but your heart's greatest desire", and then No-Nose killed him, and her, and him, and him." I pointed out different elements in turn. "So that's Dumbledore, and I think that's an older Diggory and Fred Weasley, but I don't know who the lady or the No-nose is."

Susie looked at my sketches closely. "Are they dreams or… Well, you know." I raised my eyebrows at her. No, I did not know.

"Visions." Hans breathed, and the hair on my neck stood up straight.

"We'll figure out later. And if they are, we'll tell Diggory, because we're Hufflepuffs." I responded stoutly.

"Don't remind me." Susie groaned, putting her head in her hands.. "My Aunt's going to have a fit. She wanted me in Gryffindor. Basically anything but Hufflepuff. Even Slytherin." She shuddered, before looking up at us. "She's the head of the DMLE." Hans looked at her sympathetically, while I frowned.

"She can't do anything while you're here, can she? I mean, who cares what she thinks." I looked between them.

"She can send a Howler." Susie and Hannah both shuddered violently, so I left that train of conversation.

"Okay!" I said jumping up. "Herbology, here we come!" I stopped short and looked at Hannah. "I call Hannah as my partner!"

"You can't do that!" Susie looked indignant. "Fine, let me go tell Neville he's _my _partner. His family works with plants."

She raced away as Hans and I shrugged and walked towards the door, slowly, so that she would catch up. And she did. Right as we swung the doors open, falling right into a carefully laid trap.

Blackness surrounded us, as punches were thrown. _Thump. _The sound of a body hitting the ground. _Thump. _Another one. I instinctively ducked, exhaling when I heard the telltale _swish_ of a fist. Crap. I couldn't leave my friends, I couldn't find my way out, I had lost my wand, and my kneazle wasn't to be seen. Double crap. I stood up, and did the only thing left. I let the fist hit me.

* * *

**Hi! This was a little short, but I'll try to get the next one right out. Yeah.**

**Klskls**


	11. The Herbology King and Queen

**Hey guys! If I don't get this out by next week, I just want to say that I'm writing this on the 27 of October. So, I'm not procrastinating yet! Also, in the beginning, it's a little dark, so you may want to skip it...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah basically, JK Rowling owns everything.**

* * *

I woke up bound, lined up with Hans and Susie next to me. The world was dark, and I couldn't tell if I actually was awake, or if it was my imagination. The only sounds were the breaths of my friends lying beside me.

I felt around my pockets, before remembering that I had dropped it. I started freaking out. Short breathes rushed out, and tears welled up in my eyes.

_**Calm. **_Harry's voice cut through my panic. I closed my eyes, focusing on the link, and pulling himself into my mind. His presence lingered in the back of my head, barely noticeable. I focused on my surroundings. Cold. Stone floor. Dungeons? No, it's drafty. Broom closet, somewhere. I listened. No footsteps.

_**What's the time? **_I asked. Harry's confusion was palpable.

_**What? Right after breakfast. Actually, we're still eating. **_I smiled. No chatter either. We were at least two stories up.

_**Okay. Third floor broom closet. Next to an open window? Please come. **_I breathed out, before gently pushing him out of my head. I rolled side to side, knocking into my companions. _Come on._ I heard a groggy noise from my right. _Sounds like Hans. _I rolled further, and faster. Footsteps started. _Harry. _The door opened, towards my feet.

"Oh, look! The Potter girl is awake! I guess she wants to start, huh?" A coarse voice spoke.

_**HARRY! HURRY! **_I shouted mentally.

"You're right. So eager." A calloused finger traced patterns on my calf, before roughly grabbing my legs and pulling me out, my head bouncing against the cold floor. He slung me against the wall.

"So pretty." A husky voiced male brushed my hair back from my blindfold, playing with my bottom lip. I snapped at it. "And fiery!" He laughed mockingly. Panic set in, slowly shivering up my back, setting goosebumps free.

"Oh, let me play with her, please?" A new voice begged. I shut my eyes. terrified. I was terrified. With all Vernon had done, he didn't touch me. Not like this.

"No. Later. Right now, she's just a messenger." The husky voiced male backed away. "The message is to your brother. Don't mess with snakes. We bite." A fist collided with my cheek, and despite my situation, I smiled. I could deal with this. Pain was nothing new.

My head collided with the floor, and I hid my smile quickly, berating myself for my break in the mask. They can't know I don't care. Someone kicked me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood.

"Wait." The leader called, stopping the beating. I balled up. No. He couldn't have seen it. No. "Was that a smile, Puff?" The sneer on his face, though I could not see it, was evident in his voice. "Take out her friends." No. No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. No. He can't, he won't, I won't let him. He can't hurt my friends. I've just met them, don't hurt them, please. _Please._

The sound of footsteps sounded in the newly silent room, with the swish of cloth dragging. _Thud. _A scream echoed in the room, followed with sobbed. They were joined with another voice. Over. Over.

_**Harry. Harry. **_Over and over. I pleaded. Tears ran down my face. It lasted for hours. Hours.

"Stop." The boy stopped them again. "We'll be late for class if we don't discontinue." Grunts followed his sentiment, and thudding footsteps intermingled with the sobs around. "Oh, and if you girls even think of reporting? I know where your brother sleeps, _Violet._" He walked away, as horror rushed down my spine, along with disgust of my name on his tongue. I shivered.

"Hans? Susie? You guys okay?" I called out to my friends.

"Yeah." Hans called back.

"Mmm." Susie whined.

Seconds past, then the blindfold disappeared, and the ropes vanished. I jumped, before running to my friends. Susie first, because she was closest. I grabbed my wand from a small pile near the center of the room.

"Episkey. Scourgify. Reparo." I incanted, waving my wand. Susie shrieked as her bones cracked into place. I rushed over to Hans, repeating the procedure. Then the tears rushed back.

"I- I'm so so- so- sorry." I sobbed, gasping for breath. "Thi- This is a- all my fault." Susie walked over and grabbed my hands.

"Never think that." She spat. "This- none of this- is your fault."

"Yeah," Hans chimed in, grinning. "You even healed us!" I cracked a smile, looking at my friends. Hans grabbed her wand, before her smile faded.

"They left us a message." She growled. "Dear Violet and Company," She stated

_This is your captor. I hope you find yourselves well, and not fatally injured. _("Arrogant *******." Susie spat.") _I would like to remind you that this was a message. We didn't _want _to hurt you _("Sure." Hans sneered)_, it was just the easiest way to get the message across-_

I stood up abruptly. "CLASS!" I bolted from the room, cleaning myself up as I ran out, my friends hot on my trail. A warning bell sounded across the school.

The three of us rushed into Herbology just as Professor Sprout called out Hans' name.

"Here!" She chimed, sliding into an empty seat, next to a chubby dark haired boy. Professor Sprout looked up in surprise before smiling and looking down, back at the attendance, and continuing.

"Okay class, today we will report these sonatas narcissus. Does anyone know-"

Neville, Hermione, and Hans hands all flew into the air. "Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Sprout called out.

"More commonly known as Noisy Narcissus, it's not dangerous at all. However, when out of soil it makes an annoying honking noise, which is where it gets it's name." Neville aid it all in one breath, and smiling afterwards.

"Correct. Five points to anyone know what-" Again, she is interrupted with hands flying into the air. Sighing she calls out, " ."

"Noisy Narcissus are used to make a paste that can help vanish scars." My eyes widen this, and I remind myself I need to go to the library. That would be useful.

"Right. Five Points to Hufflepuff." Professor Sprout turned towards the class. "To re-pot these plants, first, you fill up the pot with soil, and create a indentation…" I zoned out. I knew how to do this. _I _read the textbook. Finally she stopped, and everyone started moving.

"Where were you?" Harry whispered, "I tried to talk to you, but you weren't… _there._" I looked at him shocked.

"What?" I whisper shouted. "You didn't hear me say anything?" Horror trickled down my spine, and I whipped around to face Hands and Susie, who looked back confusedly, both being rather quiet. "We'll talk later." I told them, before looking back at Harry.

"I'm sorry about last night. I won't do that again, not without your permission." Disgust welled up in me. One of those disgusting boys had been in my head. I shivered.

"It's okay." Harry looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I smiled at him. He was still so sweet. Still innocent. He had forgotten pain, and for that I envied him. "Yeah, _younger brother._" I teased him, before turning back to my work.

"Did you give him the message?" I looked at Susie, who returned it acceptingly. "You made the right choice." SHe told me, shifting her attention to the flowers, and leaving me to wonder if I did. This would affect all of us. I breathed in. But we would stay strong together.

A small giggle snapped me into blushed at my look, before continuing to talk to Nevill. I smiled. Oh, she was going to get teased about that. Someone's got a crush.

Susie nudges me. "The package. We still good for heading down after Transfiguration?" I nodded.

"I'll send down Hedwig after class." I told her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Harry's owl." I shrugged. "He said I could use it on the train."

"Don't forget, we also need to finish the letter." She finished worriedly.

"Yeah." My lips thinned, distracting myself with the narcissus again, and Hans, which is why I notice her sit straight up, and can jab her, before she says something we'll regret.

"Eep!" She shrieks, blushing madly, but giving me a grateful look. She leans over Susie. "When you were passed out, did you have any, um, dreams?" She gives me a look, but it's unnecessary. I knew what she was talking about.

"No." I shake my head, confused.

Now Susie looks intrigued. "What about before your discovery of being a wizard?" She inquired.

"No. Is that weird?" I looked in between them. Susie looked mystified.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, though. We'll have to visit the library." Hans groaned at that.

"Okay. I need to look at something anyway." I scrunched n=my nose in thought, before turning to Harry, "Hey, have you been having nightmares?"

He looked at me bewildered. "No, but I woke up in a cold sweat. How'd you know?" I frowned, then smirked at his last question.

"Intuition." I winked, before turning back to my friends, and scrutinizing them. They had said they were going to stand with me. Even when I didn't tell Harry the message. I smiled happily, before becoming serious.

"I need to tell you-" A bell rang, ending class. I exited the stuffy room quickly, shakily drawing a breath of air, and glancing around. I drew my wand carefully, concealing it in the folds of my robe. I saw Susie and Hans mimic my actions.

"You were saying?" Susie said casually.

"Yeah. Well, Harry and I are twins, right?" They nodded. "Well, we can sort of communicate telepathically." Hans gasped, while Susie shrugged.

"I figured you would be able to. Most magical twins can." We looked at her shocked, as she shrugged again. "Anyway, the letter for Hagrid?"

"Right!" I whistled loudly, and a white blur whirled down. Sitting down, I pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment, and quickly wrote out a note. "Hagrid, girl, okay?" She hooted softly, before heading out. I smiled at the disappearing form.

"Uh-oh. Trouble, two o'clock." Hans mumbled lowly. "Looks like Gryffindors."

I mumble under my breath. "Protego." An invisible shield forms around us as we run towards the door to get to Transfiguration.

"Hey!" I say, struck with an idea. "We should research ahead for defense."

Susie's eyebrows raise, and she nods, while Hans mutters, "'Cause everyone's already after us."

The Gryffindors come closer to us. "Hey, firsties!" One calls out. I look sideways at my friends.

"I got it." I mumble. I turn, wide eyed. "Were you going to show us how to get to our class?" I start, with the tone of a rambler. "Because, well, we have Professor Mcgonagall next, and I hear she's really scary, and i don't want to get yelled at for being late, and we don't have an excuse, and-"

"Nevermind." One of them grumbles, as they leave.

"Oh." I said in a sad tone while smirking behind their backs. "C'mon guys! We don't want to be late!" I fake panic, while putting my hands in my pockets and walking towards the entrance.

"Wow." Hans says when they catch up. "Goodness girl, you're good." I laugh it off, and we go in, my head full of revenge, prophecies and thought of occlumency.

* * *

**A week! I got it on time! It's a little longer, and the story's getting into swing! Why do you guys think that Violet didn't have visions before Diagon Alley?**

**Please Review!**


	12. Hagrid's and Tripping

**It's my fourth week with an update every Saturday! Yay! Anyway, don't forget to review! Criticism is welcome, and I will respond to it.**

**Disclaimer: I just love JK's world.**

* * *

I knocked on the weathered oak door, and waited with my friends, looking nervously at them. As much as I liked Hagrid, I didn't know him, and was worried about him in his natural habitat.

The door swung open, the tall man with an unruly beard greeting us gaily with a smile. Hagrid stepped aside, letting us file each gave him a small smile, before sitting down at the table, already set up for guests.

"'Ello Violet. Who's this?" Hagrid looked at Susie and Hans.

"Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones." I let out a breath, relieved that he would not be less… Hagrid at Hogwarts.

"Nice to meet ya." He smiled at each in turn. "How's school goin'? Bit early for a visit." He raised an eyebrow as I blushed.

"Schools going. We just wanted to ask you some questions." I looked up at him, biting my lip. He nodded in response. "Well, I- _we- _were wondering about the robbery at Gringotts. You see," I continued, noticing Hagrid appearing slightly slightly squeamish, "It happened the same day as we went to, and, well, I couldn't remember what vault we had visited- I thought it was in the seven hundreds- and I was trying to see if we were there before or after them and-"

"How woul' knowing the vaul' number help with tha'?" Hagrid cut me off gruffly.

"Oh, well, if it wasn't the same vault, it wouldn't. But if it was the same one, it would tell me they came in after us. You know papers, they never specify anything." I subtly crossed my fingers, hoping he had just skimmed the paper. It actually _did _say, but I haddn't been positive we visited the vault. Just mostly positive.

"It was the vaul'." Hagrid frowned, as I perked up. Great!

"The one with the grubby package?" I slipped that tidbit in to help the other guests get up to speed. "Why would anyone want that? I mean is it some sort of jewel, or valuable stone?" Hagrid paled, barely noticeable under the masses of hair. Hmmmm. Stones. "Why would Dumbledore want it in the first place anyway, I mean, Hogwarts has all of the expenses it needs." Hagrid reddens angrily.

"It isn' yer business, Viole'." He exhales loudly. "Well, I gotta go take care of my plan's." He said loudly, before shooing us out of the cabin, and shutting the door. Susie and Hans turned towards me.

"What was that all about?" Susie frowned at me. "Why did you get him all riled up?"

I looked at both of them, Susie's blonde princess curls up in a ponytail, her blue-gray eyes piercing and fierce, Hans' long brown sweeping side to side in the wind. I smiled.

"I'm worried about Dumbledore." Hans gasped, her eyes widening in fear.

"Why? Is he sick? Oh, what if he dies?" Her head whips between Susie and I as we smile ruefully at her. "What?"

"I mean more like, I'm worried about his intentions." Hans frowned at me as Susie nodded slowly.

"He's the leader of the Light!" She spluttered.

"Yeah, well-" I tripped mid- sentence, barely catching myself before I face planted. I stood, before looking down at the guilty object, a loop of vine, above the ground for perhaps ten centimeters, before going under ground. I watched as it sank below the ground. Wrinkling my brow in confusion, I looked up, before paling drastically. I had fallen on stone. Concrete, with shards of glass coating it. Before my eyes, they glinted and vanished. I looked at my hands, before bolting towards the infirmary.

This couldn't be happening. I clenched my fists as streams of crimson flying behind me. Someone wanted me to trip. Cool, juvenile trick. Someone put glass in front of me. So many thing on glass. Harmless, Deathly. My head swam, a bass drum beating in my throbbing skull. I could distantly hear Susie and Hans. No proof. The person left no clues, besides my hands. If it was a poison, that meant, if they were smart, it was transported through my blood, flowing in mass in a vein, vanishing all traces. The world tilted as I charged down the pristine hallways, turning randomly. The edges grew dark, my panting loud in a silent world. I pushed my feet forwards, blindly stumbling around. The last thing I felt were two arms, picking me up. I had fallen?

* * *

My eyes flickered open, squinting in the bright white. I tried to look around, but found my neck not responding.

"VI?" I heard Hans' voice calling. "Madam Pomfrey, she's awake!"

A bustling witch stepped over. "Drink this deary, it will make you feel better." She poured a vile tasting potion down my throat, and I swallowed harshly. All of a sudden I could move. I sat up, glancing around. I blanched at the slicked back blonde hair sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked viciously. I don't forget. He smirked.

"You're the one who wouldn't let me go." I glanced down, lingering on the blood on his ironed white shirt, before finding my hand, indeed, clutching his. I grabbed it back. Traitorous hand. I ignored the lack of warmth from that hand. The smarmy grey eyed boy smirked again. "Almost didn't let Pomfrey healing it."

I silently snarled at him, before turning to the girls, a clear dismissal. Susie looked at me disappointingly. "What?" I asked.

"He did save you, Vi." She said exasperated, turning to Hans hopefully.

"You won't get my help. I nearly went into panic seeing his tie. He might be a good person, but honestly," Hans shrugged, "I don't care." Susie sighed and slouched, glaring at me reproachingly. I stared back imploringly. She wanted me to thank him? She pursed her lips. I glared at her, before turning to the subject of the discussion.

"Thank you." I said grudgingly. He shrugged.

"You would have done it." With that, Malfoy stood up, striding out, his hands shoved into his pockets, emphasizing the arrogance of his walk. I stared at the closing doors, my eyes wide, Even as the sound of his footsteps disappeared.

"So," Susie started quietly, "what were you saying outside?" I narrowed my eyes as the thought to check my scars came to me, now that I had seen a healer. I rolled my neck, wiggled my toes. Nope. She did absolutely nothing.

"He left us at a… less than satisfactory house, after our parents died, even though we had other relatives." I frowned. "And he's keeping something somebody- somebody dangerous wants." A stone. Hmmmm.

"The library?" Hans groaned knowingly at the thoughtful expressions on Susie and my face. We snapped out of the trance, and laughed at her.

"Yeah. I also want to look up animagus. Be a useful skill." Susie looked affronted at my underhanded suggestion.

"Vi!" She hissed. "You have to be seventeen or older!"

"To do it legally." I pointed out. She slapped me on the arm.

"You don't joke about breaking laws!" She spat.

"I'm not joking." I looked at her seriously. "It's a skill that, if done without the law, is an upper hand that we always will have."

Susie debated the concept, and shrugged.

"Madam Pomfrey?" The witch bustled out at my call. "Am I permitted to leave?" She frowned, checked my vitals with a quick spell. Regretfully, she nodded, and I sped out, the girls on my heels, slightly worried that she would take back her choice. We walked down the hallway, towards the library, trying to sneak in a quick research time before dinner. Stumbling in, I quickly went up to Madam Pince, not quite sure what to expect, but hoping she would help me.

"Yes?" she snapped, not looking up.

"I was wondering where to look for books on magical stones?" I asked softly.

Her head whipped up. "Why?" Her voice was almost feral. I backed up a little.

"I'm curious. My uncle manufactured drills, and I'm really into stones and the like. I was wondering about magical ones." My eyes were wide.

She wrinkled her nose. "Row 7, right side." She went back to her work, trying to act nonchalant. Dumbledore told her, I guess. I walked over, looking at every shelf.

"How'd you know it was a stone?" Hans whispered behind me, as we found Row 7.

"Hagrid paled once I started on stones." I replied softly, scanning the titles.

"And what was that about your uncle?" Susie inquired.

"The truth. The best lies are mixed with truth." I smiled as I found what I wanted. _Memorable and Historic Stones and Jewels. _"I'll write down options."

The six bell rang, and we hurried to dinner.

* * *

**So? Good/ Bad? Review!**

**klsklskls**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. Review time. Windninja1000, thank you so much. I will try to do my best to add more magic, but it will be a little difficult, since they're in younger years. Please have patience if I don't meet what you would like.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns everything.**

* * *

Dinner was like every other meal; crowded, delicious, and obnoxiously loud. I struggled to eat, now that my brain wasn't racing, I could feel a shoot of pain every time I moved my hand. Speaking of which, I cursed myself silently. I had forgotten to ask Madam Pomfrey who the poison was. Whether it was deadly, or just my imagination. But, I _really_ didn't want to go back there. I groaned, resting my head in my hands, ignoring the looks my table gave me.

"I really need to make a list." I muttered, pouting when Susie raised an eyebrow at me. I shook myself out, before devouring my meal, and turning to my friends.

"I'll be upstairs." I told them, before turning to get up. Susie put an arm on me, with a warning look, making me sit back down. I looked at her questioningly.

"This morning?" She mummered softly. I snarled at the memory, but conceded, easily waiting for them to finish up. When Hans finished her last bite, I grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.

"But, I haven't fourths!" She whined, exclaiming "What?" at the look on Susie and my face. I shook my head, heading into the common room, and running up the stairs, taking out my book as I went.

"Do any of you have a piece of parchment I can borrow?" I screamed down the stairs, no one else there, all of them enjoying their meal.

"No!"

"Yes!" They called together.

"Great! Where?" I yelled back.

"Give me a second." I listened as Susie jogged up the stairs, leaving Hans still complaining down it the common room. Susie opened her bag, pulling out a piece, which I quickly snatched, and started jotting down notes.

What's up with Dumbles?

Pomfrey- glass, good/bad

Stone

Slytherins

I looked up at Susie, tapping the end of the quill on my bottom lip. She walked over, as Hans came in, reading off the list out loud.

"Don't forget the Ani-Anima- that thing." Hans said, waving off her inability to say the word.

"Got it. _That thing._" I smirked as she turned red. We all got dressed, and climbed into our beds.

"Umm… Susie, can you put a Silencing charm on my bed?" I smiled sheepishly, as she sighed.

"You have to promise you'll talk to Madam Pomfrey."

"I promise." _I never said when._ She eyed me suspiciously, before casting the charm. We all quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Clouds cover the sky. Shouts sending flashes back and forth. A loud crack, yells of horror, and a man

falling

falling

Green seems to freeze the night, as a cripple falls.

* * *

I wake up in a cold chill, the night still dark. Checking the time, four, I decide to wake my friends after my shower.

_**Vi? **_A small voice call out from the back of my mind.

_**Yes, Harry? **_I responded.

* * *

**I know, I know. Why are you stopping there? Well, I'm going to do a thorough edit of my chapters. I recently read some things, one of which was **_**What Not to Have Your Character Do, **_**and it said 1) be perfect (I tried to give her a flaw. It failed. Trying again.) 2) Lightspeed Learner (Yeah, guilty) and 3) Come out unscathed (Like from abuse. Gotta work on that one.). So basically, Violet is going under major renovations. I will hopefully be completing this over holiday break. See ya!**

**klskls**


End file.
